Sex On The Beach
by Shayegrizz
Summary: Piper goes out to a bar, but feels neglectful towards her girlfriend who didn't join in. Piper comes home to a unexpected surprise. SMUT. SMUT. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this story was only meant to be shorter than it actually is. But oh well! Hope you like it! **_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper glanced at her phone drunkenly, and gasped at what time it was. Throughout the night at the bar, she felt as if she had been neglecting her girlfriend at home. She hadn't really wanted to go unless Alex had joined, but she knew the whole answer to her invite would be a no, and Polly had nagged and bullied her relentlessly until she agreed.

Piper made her way around a large crowd of younger adults and found Polly standing around looking bored, "Polly!" she shouted over the loud music.

Polly turned to look at her, "Hey drunky, how's it goin?"

Piper giggled at her, and responded, "I have to go! Alex is at home alone. And she might be lonely. Or burn the house down, tryin to cook and stuff! I have to go!"

Polly grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving and frantically grabbed her phone to check the time, as if to validate that it was getting quite late.

"Okay," Polly accepted, "Yeah you should go home."

Piper stopped in her tracks, feeling slightly confused by her actions. Why the hell would Polly care if she left now or not? She had drank several drinks back in only a span of four hours, her pick of drink that night being 'Sex on The Beach'.

Not thinking too much on it any further due to being pretty drunk, she walked away after giving Polly a quick hug. She stumbled her way out to the coat check and grabbed her purse and shawl. Pulling her phone out she noticed she had gotten a text, and rolling her eyes to the fact it was Polly, she opened the message.

'_I already called a cab for you it's just waiting outside. Have a good night, P' _

Piper quickly made her leave to catch the cab.

. . .

When Piper got home that night it looked as if Alex had already went to bed, so as quietly as she could, she clumsily took her heels off at the door and found the wall hanger to hang her shawl and purse up. Slowly making her way through the hallway to the livingroom, she stumbled almost falling face first on to the floor.

She couldn't see what she tripped over, but whispered some swearwords to herself, hopping on the spot and holding her toes. Whatever the hell it was, it was hard. In addition, heavy as fuck.

Piper quickly straightened herself as she heard something rustling around in the dark livingroom. For a moment a sense of terror came through Piper, and she almost made a dash for the bedroom, when suddenly a lamp was turned on in front of her.

Alex sat on the couch, leg crossed over the other, smirking back at Piper. Piper blushed slightly at knowing her girlfriend had heard her _graceful_ entrance, and continued to stand there like a deer caught in head-lights.

"Hey, baby. How was your nig-"Piper began to ask, but abruptly stopped when she noticed what Alex was wearing. And what objects sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Alex's smirk deepened and her eyebrows raised at the sight of Piper's surprise. "Better, now that you're here."

Alex sat on the couch in a black lace housecoat, very thin and transparent. Piper could see under the housecoat, a red chemise, tight around the breasts, pushing them up, and black stockings. She also noticed a pair of red heels. She was never really a fan of heels and lingerie, but looking Alex up and down, she knew she would be enjoying the rest of the night.

Alex uncrossed her legs and stood, making her way around the coffee table towards Piper, her heels clicking against the wood flooring. She gently took Pipers hand, and Piper was so speechless and preoccupied in watching her girlfriend, she didn't notice at first that Alex clasped handcuffs around her wrist until the cold of the metal distracted her. Putting the other cuff over her own wrist, Alex snapped it shut, and threw the cuff keys across the living room floor. She pushed the coffee table away with a heeled foot, and aggressively threw Piper on to the couch.

Straddling Piper and holding her arms above her head, she finally spoke up, "I know I've been so busy with work recently."

"I figured this would make up for my neglectfulness," she whispered into Pipers ear, slowly nibbling on her ear. Piper could already feel how wet she was, and shifted her position, feeling more and more desperate to have the woman on top of her between her legs by each passing moment. Her eagerness grew when Alex slowly grazed her hand between her legs, making Piper release a moan.

Alex pulled the straps of Piper's dress down, revealing her bare breasts. Piper whimpered against the brunette as her mouth met her left nipple and bit down on it lightly, causing her to arch her back.

"Al, we should take this to the bedroom," Piper whispered, glancing at the coffee table full of sex toys and other things.

"I set everything up here for a reason, Pipes. As you can see, we're gunna have a bit of an 'experiment night'," Alex responded, shifting slightly in order to pin Pipers hips in place furthermore.

"With a whip? Alex, I don't think I'm comfortable with you whipping me. Look at it, its quite intimidating, to say the least," Piper explained, gesturing her free hand towards the table.

Alex glanced at the whip, leaning over to pick it up, "What this little thing? Pipes, don't be such a pussy. Here, I'll let you use it on me right now," she giggled, handing over the whip to Piper and standing up infront of her.

"It won't hurt that much," she explained bending over to display her ass to Piper.

Piper swallowed hard as she realized Alex was wearing crotchless panties, "Alex, this thing looks like one of those plastic sauce spreaders!" she giggled, passing her fingers over the plastic bristles that were about a foot long.

Alex cut her off, "Oi, just whip me, Piper!"

Piper slowly raised the whip and lazily brought it down on Alex's ass, and Alex sighed in frustration.

"Piper, you have to use the thing harder. I barely fucking felt that!"

Piper closed her eyes, bringing the whip up and slapping Alex a second time with more force, and Alex breathed in a ragged breath, a red welt slowly appearing on Alex's left cheek.

"See. Its not that bad," she explained, turning and proceeded to take her prior spot on top of Piper once again, "It even feels kinda good"

Alex brought her lips roughly to Pipers in a heated kiss while grabbing her breasts with both her hands. Piper moaned again as Alex squeezed her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. She brought her free hand to Alex's sex.

"Oh Al, your soaking wet!" Piper exclaimed, "I've barely even fucking touched you."

Alex let a whimper out as Pipers fingers went straight to her opening, gathering the liquids and spreading it over her sensitive clit, before grabbing Pipers hand away and bringing her wet fingers to her lips. The brunette sucked away her own juices, eyes never leaving Pipers.

Piper couldn't bare anymore, she could feel her panties becoming more moist the more she waited, and she groaned at Alex. Within half an hour of being home she was revved up so much she couldn't think clearly, having the brunette on her lap touching her in all her known sensitive spots. Alex relished in being the person to inflict such ministrations to Pipers body, feeling the blondes body tremble beneath her.

"Vause, if you don't fuck me soon Im gunna lose my fucking mind!" Piper exclaimed, trying hard not bring her hips upward, "I don't even care how you do it, just do it! Please!"

Alex got up again, pulled the lace housecoat away from the front of her body, and picked up a strap-on harness hidden amongst the objects on the table. She placed her legs through the loops and pulled it up her legs, tightening the straps against her hips.

Piper noticed somewhere along the lines, Alex had managed to get the cuff off her wrist, as she stripped herself of the housecoat, throwing it to the ground. She then turned towards the table and stood, contemplating which toy to use. Piper had never seen any of these toys before, so she assumed they all were new, bought specifically for this celebration.

Alex's hand wandered over every single dildo displayed on the table, pausing over one that looked a decent size. One that might have been at first sight, eight inches long, but as she chose another toy, Piper realized it was a lot bigger than the other one.

Alex placed the toy through the ring of the harness and grabbed a bottle of lube sitting next to the whip. Piper thought she might not have to be subjected to Alex using the whip on her but was dismayed when she grabbed it and placed it on the arm of the couch. She then grabbed Piper from the couch and pushed her roughly against the closest wall, pinning her to it and lifting up Piper's leg.

"Alex, please…" she moaned, extremely turned on, "I can't take that monster of a dildo, standing up. Its gunna tear me in half!"

"Oh so dramatic, Pipes," Alex growled, spinning Piper around and pushing the front of her body against the wall, grabbing the whip off the arm of the couch in the process.

"Don't worry baby, soon enough you'll be begging me to give you release," she whispered in Pipers ear, pulling her hair back roughly and biting down on her neck. Alex pulled Pipers dress all the way down to the floor, along with her panties, and brought the whip to Pipers bare ass twice on both sides.

Piper whimpered, in slight pain and pleasure; mostly pleasure.

Piper was then manhandled onto the couch, facing the backing of the couch, knees on the seat cushions. Alex stepped up behind her, and she heard the click of a bottle. Turning her head to the side, Piper could see that Alex had the dildo lubed up and ready. Placing the tip at Pipers entrance, Alex linked an arm around Pipers hip and started gliding her fingers gently across her clit, causing Piper to gasp and moan loudly.

Alex slowly pushed the head of the dildo in, creating Piper to tremble slightly, she paused and asked, "You alright Pipes?"

Piper nodded quickly, "Just don't stop…"

"Oh Al, fuck. It's so big! Oh god, please don't stop!" she begged, feeling the pain course through her body, and Alex pushed it in all the way in and stopped, giving Piper time to adjust.

After a minute or so, Alex smirked as Piper started moving against her, slowly riding the dildo. Alex slowly ground her hips into Piper before pulling the shaft of the dildo almost all the way out, and slowly grinding it back in, causing Piper's noises to intensify. It wouldn't take long, Alex knew, for Piper to reach her climax and sped up her motions.

Piper slumped into the cushions, as Alex relentlessly thrust in and out of her, her fingers trailing against her sensitive nub, grabbing Piper's hips with her free hand to steady herself.

"I love making you scream my name! I love the sounds you make when I fuck you too," Alex exclaimed holding Piper against her tightly, as she felt the blonde's body shake beneath her. Piper finally made her way over the edge, screaming in ecstasy.

"OH ALLEEEEXX!" Piper's voice echoed throughout the quiet house, "HOLY FUUCK! OH HOLY FUCK!"

Alex slowed down her thrusting enough for Piper's comfort once she stopped screaming her name repeatedly, a telltale sign to stop before it became too much for the blonde. She always seemed overly sensitive to the point it hurt her about twenty seconds after the orgasm, and within this time she came to a complete stop and slowly withdrew the dildo from Pipers sopping wet pussy.

"Wow, didn't think dirty talk would get you so worked up, Pipes," Alex gasped, catching her breath. She pulled the dildo off the harness first and then loosened the straps and stepped out of it. Sitting down on the couch close to Piper, who hadn't moved an inch from where Alex left her, she pulled Piper onto her lap and cuddled against her neck.

Piper was still somewhat out of breath when Alex pulled her into a lazy kiss.

"Mmmm," Piper groaned, satisfied and breaking away from the kiss, "I sense I was set-up tonight…"

Alex laughed her usual deep laugh, eyes smiling with it, "Oh you finally caught on hey? Yeah I had to pay Polly to drag you out tonight so I could get this whole thing sorted out."

"You had to… pay? Polly?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed or anything, but your '_good ol' pal Polly' _doesn't really like me too much," Alex scoffed, surprised that Piper seemed reluctant to believe she had to pay her best friend to distract her.

"People tend to do what you want them to do if you pay them enough money, Pipes. She was doing me a favour."

"And it took you four hours to get dressed and lay out a bunch of toys?"

Alex's smile faded, replaced with a cocky grin, at Piper mocking her and simply responded, "I didn't say anything about us being finished here, doll."


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here is Chapter 2! Thanks for all the follows and favourites guys! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_** X0 Shay**_

Once Piper regained her strength after such a powerful orgasm, she continued to gawk at Alex, as Alex's comment sunk into her brain.

"There's more?"

Alex laughed at this, "Jeez kid, don't look so scared!"

Piper's face turned a shade of pink, not realizing she had a look of horror pinned onto her face, grinned and slowly stood up.

"Im kind of concerned about what other surprises you've schemed tonight," she explained, walking naked towards the kitchen, in search for unordinary details.

Alex moved up behind her, groping at her naked body, "_I'm sure this next one will make you extremely horny_," she whispered into Pipers ear_. _

Piper moaned at Alex's roaming hands placed upon her small breasts, giggling at her girlfriends comment, "More horny than I already am? I don't think that's possible." She turned around to face Alex, and brought Alex's face to hers, the kiss becoming heated by each passing second. She hadn't noticed the two of them moving until Alex was blindly searching for the hallway light switch.

Alex broke away from the kiss, gasping for air, "Fuck Pipes. You _still _manage to take my breath away."

It had been seven months since they first met, and this was a big deal to Alex. She never had an easy time with staying occupied with just one person for longer than a maximum of three months, so the fact Piper had had her wrapped around her little finger since day one was a huge deal.

"Oh god, Vause, your so corny!" Piper exclaimed, laughing at Alex's comment.

Alex stopped and puckered out her lower lip, pouting, and quickly grabbed Piper's hand, "Corny. And fucking _horny_! Get your ass into the bedroom!"

Piper let Alex drag her down the remainder journey of the hallway, and as they paused outside the door with Alex's hand placed onto the doorknob, she turned and smirked at Piper.

Alex swung the door open, "Ladies first," she said, stepping aside to let Piper in the room.

Sitting in the left corner of the bedroom was a black leather chair that she and Alex had purchased a couple months previous. In addition, Piper's jaw dropped at what had been built, and sat _in front_ of the chair.

"Is… Is that a," Piper began, turning to see the devilish smirk on Alex's face, "a _striper pole_?"

Alex walked over to place a loving kiss behind Pipers ear, "No, it's a firefighter's pole, Piper," Alex sarcastically threw out, "Duh, it's a striper pole!"

"If you built this in attempts to get me to strip and dance for you tonight," Piper said, turning to face the pole again, "you've wasted quite a bit of time. I'm still drunk so my coordination sucks. How stable is this pole?"

Alex scoffed at this, "I can't believe that- I'm about to do something I've _never _done for anyone before, and you're concerned about the stability of the pole, instead?"

Before Piper could say another word, Alex pushed her around the pole and into the seat, the cold leather giving Piper goosebumps up and down her arms. Alex turned to the dresser to the right corner of the room and turned the music on. 'What's your fantasy?' from Ludacris started playing through the speakers of the stereo.

Alex, still in her heels slowly moved over to pole and placed both her hands around it, and squatted down. Piper groaned at the sight of her girlfriend moving along to the song, and purposely exposing her sex to her. Piper's hand involuntarily moved to her own sex, moving over her sensitive clit.

Alex sensually swung herself around to lean her back against the pole, her eyes never straying from the sight of Piper touching herself only a few feet away from where she was dancing. Alex never considered herself a good dancer, but from Piper's reactions, she felt she was doing just fine so far.

"Oh Al," Piper moaned from the corner, and Alex slowly stood to the beat of the song and faced Piper.

She reached behind her back and untied the strings of the corset holding the chemise together and slowly stripped it away, revealing a very thin lace bra and the crotchless panties. She then slowly got down on her hands and knees, both her cheeks of her ass surrounding the cold metal.

"That's right baby," she spoke finally, "You know how much I love to watch you touch yourself."

Just before the song ended, Alex crawled along the floor the short distance between her and Piper, and grabbed both her knees. With absolutely no warning, Alex drove her tongue into Piper's opening, causing her hips to buck against Alex's face and moaning deeply.

Piper grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair and roughly yanked her girlfriend up, quickly switching positions with her. Straddling Alex, she grabbed at Alex's bra straps and yanked them down. Instead of letting Piper fold the material under her breasts, Alex unclipped her own bra. The bra fell off her arms into her lap between the two of them, and Piper whipped it across the room bringing her soft hands over Alex's breasts.

Alex gasped when she squeezed her nipples roughly, bringing her mouth over one of them. Alex's nipples were extremely sensitive, and Piper crookedly grinned as Alex gyrated her hips against Pipers, desperate for friction.

Piper then got down on her knees and spread Alex's legs, sensing the suspension radiating off Alex as she heard her gasping for air through clenched teeth. Pushing two digits into Alex's opening, she grazed her tongue gently across her clit at the same time, causing Alex to jolt in her seat.

"Holy shit, Piper! Oh there! Oh god, right there!" she exclaimed raggedly, as Pipers fingers curled with every thrust, making the brunettes body tremble.

Alex's walls clenched tightly around Piper's fingers, as if trying to push her out so she forced a third digit into Alex. Alex whimpered from the tension and grabbed a fist of Piper's hair, her other hand white knuckling the armrest of the chair.

Piper could feel Alex was getting close and she watched her girlfriend throw her head back in pure pleasure. Her insides started to vibrate, as her impending orgasm started to take hold of her body. Quick muscle flutters surrounded Pipers fingers, and Alex shouted in ecstasy, throws of passion consuming her.

"PIIIIPER! FUCK ME, BABY!"

Piper sped up her thrusting, and had to hold Alex down, as she pushed against Pipers fingers in attempts to drive her fingers deeper. Alex shouted one last time before falling limply into the chair, and Piper removed her fingers bringing them straight to her mouth and sucked Alex's juices from them.

She got up off the floor and placed herself in Alex's lap, planting soft kisses along the left side of her face. When Alex started to move again without shaking, she grabbed the sides of Pipers face and kissed her gently.

"I… Love you, Piper," she said, after breaking the kiss, and Piper smiled sweetly at her.

"I sure hope so, especially if I can make you cum like that," Piper giggled.

There was a moment of silence as Alex waited.

"I love you too, Al."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So 'Sex On The Beach' I guess has become a collections of smut oneshots. lol it's a pleasure to write these. Any requests or idea's are welcomed from readers, just PM me if you're interested in sharing. **_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper watched Alex, sleeping peacefully beside her as she lay there wide awake, glancing at the clock behind her. It was two in the morning and Piper was feeling restless. Winter always did this to her and she really just wanted to go out for jogs when that tended to be the issue. Only she couldn't because there was ice everywhere and Piper groaned in frustration at being cooped up for too long.

"_Don'ch it tha_!" Alex violently mumbled in her sleep, causing Piper to jerk slightly. Piper giggled quietly to herself, trying not to wake Alex from her slumber.

"What was that baby?" she whispered, out of hopes she might say it again more coherently.

Alex shifted to lay on her back, pulling the blanket up to her neck and mumbled again, "Don eat that! Its _MINE_!"

As Piper proceeded to quietly laugh, Alex spoke again, "The odka. It's all gone. You tit."

This last comment caused Piper to laugh out loud, making Alex scrunch her face up in protest and Piper had to cover her mouth. Moments of silence passed as Piper stopped laughing and watched Alex's scrunched face smooth out as she fell back into a deeper sleep.

Piper loved to watch Alex anytime, awake or asleep, but noticed a sense of innocence fall over the brunette while she slept, a thing that Piper didn't see much from Alex during their day to day activities. It made Alex look somehow younger, and even more beautiful than she already was. It was a sight to see, as weird as it was to watch people sleep, but Piper didn't think Alex could become more beautiful than she already was.

Thinking about the surprises Piper came home to last night, Piper felt heat rush up and down her body. She knew there was no logical reason for her to blush, no one was looking but she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as well, and throwing back her side of the covers she crawled out of bed slowly.

Pulling the top blanket off the bed gently and as slow as possible, Piper let it slide down beside her at the foot of the bed and left the sheet laying on top of Alex. She proceeded to lift the sheet, enough for her to crawl in but not enough to let too much sudden cool air pass over Alex's sleeping form, and crawled up to Alex's thighs.

It was darker under the sheet but she could still see enough, making Piper grin widely. So far she managed to not stir Alex. She placed light touches along Alex's upper thigh, and Alex sighed sleepily to this.

Piper slowly spread Alex's legs with her arms and proceeded to kiss her thighs lightly, planting kisses all the way to her outter mound. Another sigh, this time somewhat of a moan too, escaped Alex's mouth and her hand shot down to grab Piper's hair to hold her in place. Piper lifted the sheet slightly to see if this had woke Alex yet. Alex's eyes were still closed, validating she was in fact still asleep. This made Piper grin again, Alex's actions were clear proof that Alex was just pure _sex_, even in sleep her reactions were sensual. Pure white, hot sex.

Piper felt tension from excitement build up in her spine when she pulled Alex's pussy lips apart enough to display her clit and opening. The heat radiating from Alex's middle made Piper shiver, and she placed the tip of her tongue slowly over Alex's clit.

Alex moaned quietly, Piper touching the outside of her opening at the same time, and to Pipers surprise Alex was already extremely wet. This taunted and teased Piper as she held back the urge to plunge her fingers into her girlfriend; she didn't want Alex to wake up just yet. To distract herself, she continued to gently lick Alex's clit, and grabbed one of her nipples hard enough to cause Alex's hips to jerk lightly and moan slightly louder.

Tweaking her nipple slowly the brunette's actions became a little more desperate, and Piper couldn't hold it back anymore. She slipped the sheet up enough to see Alex's face and pushed her fingers into her pussy.

This caused Alex to arch her back up and push against Piper's face, opening her mouth agape, gasping. Her eyes shot open, meeting Piper's gaze immediately and a ghost of a smirk worked its way to her lips.

Piper pulled her two fingers out, and plunged them in once again. Pulling them out a second time created Alex to whimper in protest, and then gasp when Piper added a third digit to her second entrance.

"Baby!" Alex moaned, but from grogginess, it sound like a whimper, a ghost of pleading with her to not stop, as her free hand shot out and grabbed the headboard above her head to steady the now desperate attempts to move with Piper.

Piper giggled slightly and asked, "Did I just hear the amazing-Alex-fucking-Vause beg me without even saying more than one word?" she teased in a hushed voice.

"Shut the fuck up and make me cum!" Alex exclaimed through a cute, croaky voice.

Piper sped up her motions in seconds causing Alex's muscles to tighten, and yet melt into a puddle in front of Piper at the same time, "Oh, I plan to baby."

Piper could feel her girlfriend's muscles spasm around her fingers as she slowly climbed the hill towards her impending orgasm, gasping along the way.

"Oh fuck, PIIIIIPER!" she shouted, finally falling apart, and bucking her hips against Pipers fingers. Piper grabbed her hip with her free hand and plunged in as deep as she possibly could, as she felt Alex's muscles flutter and abruptly stop as she slumped.

Pulling the sheet off hers and Alex's naked body, she slowly pulled her hand away and joined Alex. She snuggled her nose into her girlfriend's warm neck.

"What… the hell was that for?" Alex struggled to form her sentence as she slowly came to from an amazing orgasm.

"Well I couldn't sleep. Or help myself really," Piper whispered, "Why? Are you complaining?"

Alex didn't respond at first as her thoughts came back in pieces and bits, and finally spoke up, "No, it was just very surprising, that's all."

She managed a giggle, and pulled Piper closer to her side.

"Oh, and apparently I drank all your vodka, according to your dream," Piper explained, remembering Alex was talking in her sleep before the sexual encounter.

All of a sudden Alex gasped, wide eyed and serious, and responded, "You son of a bitch!"

This made Piper laugh, and Alex cracked up not being able to keep a straight face.

"You also called me a tit," Piper said, and Alex glanced at her with a wide smile.

"You are a tit, anyone who drinks all my vodka is a tit!"


	4. Chapter 4

Piper grazed the side of Alex's face with her fingertips, startling the brunette and causing her to cock an eyebrow and turn to look at her. Her gaze was serious, a little agitated at being disturbed at her working away.

"Pipes you know I have this deadline," she explained huffing, instantly knowing what Piper was trying to get, with the sincerity of the touch, "You distracting me and demanding my attention won't get it finished either."

Piper lowered her head to look at her feet, and Alex huffed again at the sight of Piper looking like a puppy getting scolded, pushed herself from the computer chair and stepped close enough to embrace Piper in her arms.

"You're always working…" Piper mumbled through pursed lips, pouting, "I want to go to the beach Al. We've been here for two weeks and all you've been doing is work!"

With this statement, Alex slipped her arms away from Piper, giving her a stern look. Cocking her head to the side, Piper immediately wished she had not said the last sentence, sensing the agitation coming off Alex, bouncing around the room.

"I'm sorry, Alex," she mumbled, bowing her head again, "I know, you're busy right now, but I just was hoping to get some 'us' time, ya know?"

Alex inhaled deeply and tugged at Piper's hands to bring her closer. Alex couldn't stay angry at Piper for long, she knew the blonde was bored out of her mind, but also refused to leave the five-star hotel without her. Making it extremely difficult to juggle focusing on her work and not neglecting her girlfriend.

"I know baby. But this isn't exactly considered a vacation," she explained, kissing Piper's forehead softly, "I promise you, give me one hour, and we can go to the beach." Alex caved, giving into Piper.

"Then we'll go out to whatever restaurant you want for dinner. Maybe a movie?" Alex asked, holding Piper tightly to her body.

Piper's frown turned into a grin and she happily responded, "Okay!"

Alex pulled her into a quick kiss, turned back to the computer desk, and sat down getting back to work, as Piper puttered around the room looking for her bikini.

. . .

A little more over an hour, Alex and Piper slipped on their swim gear and headed out the door, Piper feeling giddy and excited. The two were set up in a beautiful hotel in Dubai for three weeks, two of those weeks already being wasted by Piper loafing around lazily waiting for Alex, and Alex working away on deadlines, so Piper was extremely excited to finally explore the beaches.

Alex had rented a car for the trip, and so they walked through the double doors of the stuffy hotel to the parking garage, finding the car they had rented and neglected to use until then and hopped in.

The drive to the beach was quiet and Piper couldn't tell if Alex was agitated about being dragged out of the hotel, so she didn't speak up. Alex kept one hand on the wheel and an arm over the armrest of the door. She switched both hands and placed a hand on top of Pipers.

"I'm so happy, Al," Piper said, turning in her seat and grinning broadly at Alex. Alex smiled at this, without taking her eyes off the road.

"I'm glad," Alex confirmed, pulling into a free space by the sidewalk and parked the car, "Let's do this!"

Turning off the engine, both girls jumped out of the car and grabbed their towels and sun lotion. Alex's pale skin required a stronger lotion than Pipers, due to terrible sunburns, if neglected, and so Piper laid a towel down and commanded Alex to lay down as she immediately got to work in covering Alex's back.

Once Alex was covered in the sloppy lotion, Piper and her traded places. As Alex worked the lotion onto her back she could immediately feel how excited she was getting, watching the blonde lazing in front of her. Alex had to stop thinking too much on the defined lines running down Pipers stomach as she flipped onto her front and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes.

Piper opened her eyes slightly to look at Alex and saw the shade of green was a different color. To be sure, Piper slid the sunglasses down the bridge of her nose slightly.

She chuckled, "Got ya all hot and bothered, Vause?"

Alex's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, as she realized she couldn't conceal this from Piper and simply stated, "When do you not? Shut the fuck up Chapman!"

To hide the ever-growing blush spreading across her face, Alex walked out into the crashing waves, and continued to walk out into the ocean until she was waist deep in the water and turned back to look at Piper. She had expected Piper would still be laying on the towel, but found she was only a few feet away, watching her intently with a smirk on her face.

Piper immediately closed the gap between the two of them and pushed Alex over into the water, causing a yelp of surprise to escape Alex's mouth, before she was engulfed in the salty seawater.

Quickly emerging from the water, Alex gasped, gasp turning into a growl, and got to her feet immediately. She chased Piper up the beach to their towels.

"You are _soo _DEAD, Piper!" she shouted, as Piper ran as fast as she could, giggling in the process.

Alex caught up quickly and tackled Piper to the sand before she made it to the towels laid out feet in front of them. Both women laughed as Alex proceeded to tickle Pipers neck with her slender fingers, and then her stomach.

Alex stopped torturing Piper with tickles, and stared into the girl's eyes, Piper gasping for air. Alex's body pinned her down against the soft white sand, and Alex took the opportunity to kiss Piper. Alex's kiss became more heated against the blonde and she moaned hungrily, as Piper pushed her off. Piper got to her feet and walked over to a deserted area on the beach. She vanished from sight, climbing through an opening of tall palm trees, green growth covering the ground.

Alex grinned, pursuing the blonde, pushing her way into the green growth. When she managed to get to where Piper was, she noticed the blonde discarded her bikini top, and she sat there with a devilish grin on her face.

Alex inhaled deeply, taking in the sight before her, as the blonde stood up and pulled her bikini bottom down, and motioned for Alex to come to her.

Alex shook her head, grinning.

"You want me? _You_ have to come to _me_," Piper quietly barked.

Alex rolled her eyes, and moved in, holding Piper's gaze, unfaltering. She placed her hand on her hip, pulling Piper roughly against her.

"Bossy today? I like it," Alex whispered, biting into her neck just behind Piper's ear, causing the woman to gasp from such force. Alex's tongue glided along the spot she bit, and Piper groaned while kneading Alex's bikini clad breasts.

Alex pushed Piper against the base of a palm tree and slid to her knees, leaving trails of kisses from between her breasts to Pipers middle. Piper was already panting, waiting and watching to see what Alex's next move was going to be. Alex brought her hands in between Pipers legs and snaked them around to grope Piper's ass cheeks, causing Piper's hips forward and pushing her clit against Alex's lips.

"Mmmm…" Piper groaned at the slight touch, and Alex placed one of Pipers legs over her shoulder to help the blonde feel more comfortable.

Alex placed her tongue flatly against the blondes opening, and slowly glided her way up to her clit, swiping over it several times. Piper grasped onto a chunk of Alex's hair, gripping onto the trunk of the tree behind her, with her free hand. Pushing her hips into Alex's face roughly, she desperately pleaded with Alex to stop the teasing and get straight down to business.

Alex ignored Piper's pleas and continued to flick her tongue over her highly sensitive clit, Piper's whimpering becoming more and more audible. Alex paused and glanced at Piper from between her legs, raising her brows, "Next time you _demand_ something from me, expect to get something similar to this!"

Whether it was torture for Piper wanting to go to the beach that day when she knew Alex was busy, or because she pushed Alex into the water, _or _because she refused to come to Alex only seconds ago, Piper wasn't certain why she was being treated like this, but whimpered when Alex went back to torturing Piper's clit with her tongue.

Piper's hips started bucking violently, and she felt as though she were going to faint from the humidity and the heat rising up inside her own body, when Alex dropped Piper's leg from her shoulder and pulled her away from the tree trunk to the ground. The ground under her was considerably cooler than the sand on the beach, the palm trees shading it from the sun, and Piper shivered as the cool sand tickled the skin of her back.

Alex pulled the strings to her own bikini, discarding it next to Piper's and revealing her full breasts to Piper. This caused Piper to hum, as her palms glided along Alex's nipples. Alex grabbed Pipers right hand and stuffed it into her bikini bottom, and Piper felt Alex's slick slit.

Suddenly without any warning, Piper moaned loudly as Alex pushed three fingers tightly into her opening, her liquids leaking on to Alex's hand. Her thumb brushed against Pipers clit with every thrust, and Piper instinctively pushed two of her fingers into Alex.

Alex sucked in air through clenched teeth, as she positioned herself on top of the blonde for better access. Due to Alex's height, Piper couldn't get her fingers in deep enough for her liking, but as the two women found a rhythm to better accommodate each other, Piper lost track of her actions when her release crept up slowly on her.

Alex could feel her insides flutter, as she rode Piper's fingers, and plunged her own fingers into Piper. It always turned her on intensely when the both of them could fuck each other at the same time, and she knew she couldn't hold back her loud moans as her orgasm clashed through her body violently.

She hadn't realized Piper pushed her lips against her own to silence her some what until half-way through her orgasm, Piper's release followed moments after, her muscles clenching around Alex's fingers painfully. Both moaned into each other, and gasped frantically for air when the spasms subsided. Out of breath and spent from such a powerful orgasm the both leaned into each others heaving chests for several moments.

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed, feeling Pipers breathing steady as well.

Piper slowly inhaled and exhaled feeling her heart pound against her chest and copied Alex's statement, "Wow!"

They made out passionately for a few moments before getting up and grabbing their swim gear and putting it on, they climbed their way back out to the beach. They snuggled up together on Alex's towel, and dozed off in the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so here's chapter 5. One more chapter to SOTB, and then on to new stories! Hope you liked them all, and don't worry, this isn't the end of smut fics from me, just time for new storylines. **____** Sorry this took a few days to get to, I've been uber sick. **_____

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper wrapped her hand against the side of Alex's neck, staring deeply into her green eyes, as she moved around her in the kitchen. Alex loved to make a habit of standing directly in her way when she attempted to cook anything, so Piper's patient huff came shortly after she used her hand to push Alex to the side on her way to the fridge.

"Hon, why don't you go sit down, ill bring breakfast _to_ you!"

Alex glanced over at the couch, then back to the stove where the eggs were cooking and simply replied, "Im good here."

Piper turned to face her and rolled her eyes intentionally, scoffing at how stubborn the brunette tended to be and rushed passed her to flip the eggs over.

"Goddamnit! Every fuckin time!" Piper exclaimed, breaking the yoke open by accident. To this Alex quietly laughed to herself, but Piper could hear it over her cursing and turned on her due to her annoyance.

"Do _you _want to do the cooking here?!" she shouted and Alex smirked moving in close to the stove. She removed the pan from the burning element and pulled Pipers hips closer.

"Pipes, just fuckin relax. Its just breakfast," Alex responded, trying to keep her voice from shaking because of laughter. Piper always seemed to have a bad habit of lashing out at people around her when things didn't turn out the right way, even to something as simple as cooking eggs. This would annoy Alex… if only Piper wasn't so fucking adorable when she's mad over little things.

Pulling the blonde in for a kiss, Piper's stiff composure relaxed somewhat and Alex hummed against her lips involuntarily. Waking up early always sucked, but usually Piper's only way to get Alex up was by kissing the brunette awake. Needless to say, she enjoyed waking up to Piper's silk lips against hers. It made having to wake up super early a little bit more endearing.

"A-Alex," Piper stuttered against her lips, "This isn't making breakfast! We have to go!"

Alex moaned, not looking forward to the trip to Brooklyn that day. She always felt scrutinized and judged when having to be around Piper's mother, but she always endured the painful process because it was what Piper wanted. It took a lot of effort for Alex to hold her tongue and be polite around the woman, but she always tended to do an amazing job every meeting.

She knew the reason for Piper's annoyance that morning was also due to having to please her mother, and Alex broke away from the kiss but held Piper firmly against her.

"I think something different from breakfast will have to do," she explained, leaning her forehead against Piper's, "You are just way too spazzy right now Pipes. But I think maybe I could help with that issue."

Moving her right hand away from Piper's hip, she gently stroked Piper's thigh, and Piper shivered against her body to this.

"Alex, we don't have time for this," Piper started to protest, sounding more like a whine than anything, trying to push her body against Alex's more than it already was.

Alex laughed lightly, "Fuck breakfast, we'll pick something up on the way!"

Piper didn't say anything to this, and this encouraged Alex to push her against the counter, lifting the blonde onto it. Piper silently sat on the counter, as Alex peppered kisses down her neck, and quickly pulled Piper's shirt over her head.

Moving in to plant more kisses against Piper's chest, Alex hummed, pulling the cup of her bra down to reveal Piper's nipple. She sucked the pink bud in between her teeth gently, and swiped the tip of her tongue over it with force. This caused Piper's nipple to become hard, and she moaned quietly as she placed a hand against the back of Alex's head pushing her closer.

"Oh god, Alex…"

Alex grinned furthermore to Piper moaning, and pulled at her belt, pushing the blonde's jeans down. Looking down quickly she was surprised to find Piper not wearing any underwear, Alex's jaw dropped.

"You naughty girl…" Alex laughed, leaning in to bite Pipers neck.

Piper's cheeks turned a shade pinker for a moment, and pulled at Alex's black hair. She giggled, shaking from excitement, and scooted her ass to the edge on the counter.

"You didn't think I was going to be able to listen to my mother for two hours, and not need some sort of release afterwards, did you?" Piper asked, and to this, Alex cocked a brow as she got down onto her knees.

"Oh my god Piper, are you sure this was a surprise to you, or do you just know me that well?" Alex asked, after she grazed her finger tips along her wet folds.

Piper whined, losing all train of thought, as Alex brought her tongue flat against the blonde's opening. Tormenting Piper furthermore, Alex slowly moved her tongue up to her clit, gathering all of Piper's juices along the way.

"Mmmm…" Alex hummed into Piper's sex, as she repeated the action two more times, and Piper was grasping onto Alex's shoulders by the time she stopped.

"_Allllex… _don't tease!" Piper whined out, hoping she didn't sound too desperate for what she needed, but Alex ignored her response, and grazed the tip of her tongue over her clit gently. This caused Pipers body to jolt, and Piper could slowly feel herself losing her mind to Alex's touch.

Alex lifted the blonde's legs and placed them onto her shoulders, and Piper's body fell somewhat backwards, causing her head to hit the cupboards behind her.

"Fuck…" Piper muttered, but quickly forgot about it when Alex didn't stop to this.

She placed two digits over her opening and pushed them in, Alex's tongue still worked its magic over Piper's sensitive bud at the same time. Piper moaned and involuntarily pulled Alex's body close to hers by clamping her legs.

Alex pushed her one leg apart with her free hand, and the other with her elbow, and steadied a pace she knew Piper couldn't resist. Pulling her fingers almost all the way out, she dove back in with a sharp and hard thrust, and Piper's body trembled to this.

"Oh fuck, Alex! Don't stop, please don't stop," Piper pleaded as her hips started to buck under Alex's actions, and she pulled her fingers out all the way. Piper whined to this but moaned loudly when Alex added a third digit to the thrusts.

Piper's body was covered in sweat in no time, and Alex's could feel her muscles clamping down on her fingers. To this, she sped up, pushing her fingers into the blonde knuckle-deep.

"I want you to cum, baby!" she muttered, into Pipers sex, and Piper shouted out in ecstasy, feeling the first waves of pleasure spread through her stomach and up her spine.

"I'm cumming, Alex, oh fuuccck, I'm cumming!" Piper whimpered as her body shook and pulsated against Alex's face. Alex held onto Piper by looping her arm around her thigh, and pushed her fingers in as deep as they could go, this time slowing the thrusting as Piper came down from her high.

When Piper's body slumped limply against the brunette she brought her finger's out and proceeded to lick them clean. Piper watched her lazily for the time she did this and then gently pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She moaned at the taste of herself on Alex's tongue and bit down roughly on her bottom lip. Alex inhaled sharply, grabbing at the blonde's neck and pulling her closer.

"Well what do you think? You'll be able to deal with this get together, now?" Alex whispered, closing her eyes slowly.

"Mhmm…" Piper responded, "I do expect compensation for what I had already expected though."

Alex laughed, hoarsely, and pushed pulled Piper's legs off the counter.

"That's my girl," she said, planting a long kiss on her neck, "Demanding what you need. Didn't think you'd need so much sweet release in one day, but I'm not complaining."

Alex's brows rose as she watched Piper pull her pants back up and fasten the belt, still not wearing any underwear.

_Today's gunna be a fun one! _Alex thought to herself as they moved to the front door and left the house to go to lunch with Piper's mom.


	6. Chapter 6 Piper's Birthday

_**Chapter 6, I hope you all like it! Its been taking me a while to get to all these old stories and finish them off, what with the few new ones I have, but it seems like 'Sex On The Beach' is going to be longer than I thought. Oops. lol Enjoy! Chapter 7 coming very soon.**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper sat at the kitchen table, with a blindfold over her eyes. She had started to grow tired of not being able to see what was going on the room, or see what Alex was up to. She heard the click of a lighter a few times, and smelt her favourite candle scent almost instantly and grinned. She had an idea as to what Alex was doing and started to feel excitement come over her. Sex in the kitchen for some reason always turned her on. Especially the way Alex did it.

Blindfolded for most of the time, but sensing everything twice as strong as usual, she waited for Alex to untie the blindfold impatiently. She startled slightly when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she breathed in Alex's scent as she felt Alex's breasts press against her back. Alex swatted her hand away when Piper tried to grab her hand, and chuckled in her ear.

"Be still," she whispered, and Piper sensed her move away. Piper sighed and placed her hands on the edge of the table.

"Almost done," Alex whispered moments later and, Piper sat up straighter, anxious as Alex stepped behind her chair and gently untied the fold preventing Piper from seeing anything.

At first the candle light stung her vision, she felt as if she had sat there blind for an hour before Alex did anything about it. She glanced down at the table and saw Alex prepared the table for a fancy dinner, candles lit in the middle of the table and silverware and plates were set beside her. Taking in every sight of the fantastic surprise Alex laid out in front of her she smiled brightly, feeling better about the fact Alex was attempting to make it up to her for missing her birthday the week before.

Alex dropped two small but long pieces of paper in front of her, from behind, and then wrapped her arms around the blonde.

She leaned in and slid her soft lips down Piper's neck before pulling her lips to her ear lobe and bit it gently.

"Happy birthday, Pipes," Alex whispered, as Piper tried to focus on the pieces of paper.

"Oh my god, Alex, are you serious?" Piper asked, whipping her head to the side to try and see Alex's expression, "_Paris?!_ For a _MONTH?!"_

Alex's smile spread as she pulled Piper into a deep romantic kiss. Pulling the chair Piper was seated in out from under the table, she sat herself on top of Piper's lap, and kissed her again, more eager this time.

"That's not the only surprise I have in store for you," Alex explained, pulling away from Piper, and Piper's eyes widened to this.

"I was working on your birthday because Kubra promised I could take you to Paris for a whole month, uninterrupted by anything. If I crammed a buttload of work before I left," Alex explained, a sincere look spread across her face, "So, Piper Chapman, I am sorry I was away for your birthday, but I knew as soon as you found out the real reason why, it would be worth it in your eyes."

Piper sat there shocked at the whole thing, and just watched Alex. Alex's hands roamed all over her body, sending her body quivering to her touch.

"I love you, Alex Vause, you corny hopeless romantic motherfucker," Piper whispered, finally finding words, and Alex laughed before Piper pulled her into a needy kiss.

Alex relaxed her body against Piper's and moaned into her mouth when Piper nipped at her lower lip. Shaking her head back and forth, and pulling away quickly she placed both of her palms against the side of Piper's face and kissed her cheek.

"Hold your panties, woman, we're gunna have this amazing dinner I slaved over for the past two hours, before anything!"

Alex brought steaks over to the table, and quickly walked back to the kitchen to grab the veggies, potatoes and special salad she made, that she knew Piper loved and sat down beside the blonde. Instead of dishing out her own food, Alex always had a weird habit of dishing up Piper's first. Piper always gushed at her girlfriend at mealtimes because of this, thinking the brunette was the cutest thing ever.

"You know I could dish up myself, right?" Piper giggled when Alex rose a brow to this, a cocky grin spread across her face, and she stopped and grabbed the steak knife to tease Piper. She slowly started cutting Piper's steak into tiny little pieces, and Piper swatted at her arm.

"You fuckin love it," Alex busted up, as she placed the knife down onto her plate and slid the food in front of Piper.

"If you don't finish what's on your plate you don't get dess-"

"Oh shut up Al! I'm not three years old!" Piper interrupted, pretending to pout like a three year old anyway, and Alex laughed so hard she almost fell out of her seat.

They stopped laughing for few moments, and Piper asked, "So what _is _dessert, by the way?"

Alex watched the blonde, and Piper could feel her cheeks turn red as she said nothing to this and just stared at her. A good portion of the time Alex was always capable of making her blush under her intense piercing gaze, causing tingling sensations between her legs. Piper squirmed to this as she fought to stare right back at the brunette.

Alex slowly poured a bottle of wine into glasses, gaze never faltering from Piper's and Piper was shocked at how well Alex was capable of multi-tasking.

Her eyebrows raised as she took a big gulp of the red wine, swallowed, and simply said seductively, "You, of course."

Piper scoffed and continued to eat her dinner, as she looked over the tickets that sat at the table beside her, and Alex watched her from the side.

"These tickets don't say when we're leaving," Piper explained, with a mouthful of food.

"Piper, swallow your food before you talk, you animal!" Alex complained, and Piper stuck her tongue out at the brunette, exposing food half chewed.

"Oh that's sexy," Alex scoffed, sarcastically, "Well, my very well-mannered girlfriend, we leave tomorrow morning at seven am. So early bedtime tonight."

Piper frowned at Alex and Alex shrugged her shoulders at the look of disappointment on her girlfriends face.

"I'm sorry if you had planned to keep me up all night with nonstop fucking, but if you want to go to Paris we have to sleep _sometime _tonight," Alex replied, looking down at her plate.

"Oh no, I wanted us to watch _The Notebook _all night, because I know how much you love that movie," Piper poked fun at Alex.

"Fuck you Piper," Alex softly spoke, chest heaving to the mention of the movie.

"Oh but baby, it's your favourite movie of all time, why wouldn't you want to watch it," Piper continued, "All. Night. Long?"

"Piper, shut that big fat trap, before I give you lady blue balls tonight," Alex threatened, setting her fork down and turning to the blonde, "I'll bring you close to the edge where you're quivering and practically begging me to let you cum. And then I'll _stop._"

Piper's grin broadened, "You wouldn't be able to stop."

Alex scooted her chair closer to the blondes, pulling Pipers out to face directly in front of her. She pushed her knee in between Piper's thighs and gently moved her knee up and down against her heated center. Piper moaned, and Alex pulled Piper in to bite her neck roughly, causing the blonde to gasp and pushed herself away.

"Try me," Alex stated, as she pulled her plate back in front of her but kept her knee in between Piper's legs. Continuing back to her dinner, she moved her knee slowly up and down and before long Piper was whimpering, unable to focus on her own dinner.

Alex glanced at Piper; eyes shaded a different green, and just smirked as she slowly brought mouthfuls of food to her lips. Piper watched her intentionally eat slow to tease her, and Alex licked the fork with her talented tongue. Piper groaned, wishing Alex would lick her just like that.

"You can't-" Piper began, and Alex held her finger out to stop her from talking.

She swallowed her food, "Oh, but Piper that's the problem, I can," Alex whispered, and Piper's body shook against her as her knee pushed against her throbbing center a little harder than before.

"Truce?" Alex asked, holding her hand out, but Piper didn't move, "Piper, you can make this easy on yourself, but you being stubborn isn't going to get you anywhere. It's definitely not gunna eat you out!"

Alex's laughter echoed in the quiet room and Piper's hips jerked, and she quickly grabbed Alex's hand and shook it. Alex was about to move her knee away but Piper grabbed it firmly and pushed herself against it.

"You can't do that, we just called a truce!" Piper whimpered, glaring at her girlfriend, "You can't blue ball me, you asshole!"

Alex stood up and Piper's grasp on her leg tightened, but Alex pushed her back roughly. She placed her legs around the side of Piper's chair and sat down in her lap again, pressing ass roughly against the blonde's front, and Piper instinctively spread her legs and pushed herself against the brunette. She whimpered, and Alex teased her back by mimicking Piper's whimper sensually.

Piper loved when she could make Alex whimper and moan, and Alex knew this drove Piper's arousal higher, so she continued to make them, as she pressed her lips against the blondes ear. Alex pulled her glasses off the bridge of her nose and sat them up on top of her head, and pushed her head against Piper's neck, nibbling and sucking on her collarbone. She raked her fingernails down the blondes bare arms, causing goosebumps to rise.

"_Alex_," Piper purred, feeling her stomach muscles tense, warmth spreading through her body, and moaned her name again.

"Stop… teasing!" Piper exclaimed, struggling to get her words out.

"But why, Pipes? I love hearing the noises you make, and I love when say my name like that," Alex asked, teasingly, "I bet you anything I can make you cum, without even touching your pussy."

She whispered in Piper's ear, and Piper moaned loudly when Alex brushed her ass against Piper roughly again, Piper's hands shot up Alex's shirt and gripped onto to Alex's breasts with force. Alex gasped as Piper groped her roughly, and Alex's mind clouded over, momentarily distracted.

Piper didn't need to touch herself to know she was soaking wet, the sensation building up between her legs grew slowly at first, but as Alex continued to whisper dirty words in her ear, it hit her full force, and she arched her back, pulling Alex against her to hold onto.

"OH GOD, ALEX, I'M CUMMING!" she shouted, as her hips bucked against Alex's ass, and electric shocks ran through her body, she screamed in ecstasy as Alex roughly bit down on her neck and sucked, leaving a mark.

She rode out her orgasm, gasping for air, and grabbing onto Alex's loose clothing with a tight grip, she stopped moving when the aftershocks ceased.

Alex stopped sucking on her neck with a pop of her lips, and slowly kissed the blonde's neck to her jawline, before placing a kiss upon her lips.

"Al… Alex… did you just give me a fucking hickey?" Piper lazily asked, her tone low.

"Uh, yeah, obviously," Alex answered, "It's a good one, too. Really dark."

Piper smacked her arm gently, "Asshole, I'm gunna be in Paris with a giant hickey on my neck! Thanks!"

"It's fucking Paris, Piper. Everybody who goes there expects to get laid at some point," Alex giggled, still sitting on her girlfriends lap, "Besides, it's not that big."

Piper smirked at Alex before quietly saying, "I doubt that, considering how big your mouth is."

"Tell me something I don't know, Pipes," Alex laughed, holding a hand to her mouth to look as if she was shocked by what her girlfriend just said.

"You're such a fucking brat," Alex whispered kissing Piper just before she moved Alex up off her, "Your girlfriend spoils the crap out of you!" She shouted down the hall at Piper.


	7. Chapter 7 Flight to Paris

_**Okay so another chapter done. It's a bit longer than the others. ;) **_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper stretched out in bed and blindly leaned over to plant kisses on her girlfriends cheek, but found the bed was empty beside her. Hearing the shower running in the bathroom and the low grisly sound of Alex singing her name out, she groaned, not wanting to wake up, and finally opened her eyes to look at what time it was. Five am.

"Piiiiipper! Get up!" Alex sang out, hearing Piper groaning in the room next to her.

Piper plopped onto her back again and simply shouted, "Noooooo."

"Piiiiiiper Fuuuuuckin Chaaaapman! Get your lazy ass out of that bed _now_!" Alex sang out again, authority behind her tone, and Piper sighed as she gave into Alex's commands.

"Fine," she mumbled, "Alex, I'm tired! Can I just sleep an extra half hour?"

"And leave me to do all the packing? No fucking way, Piper, you're already in here; just get your fine ass in this shower!" Alex responded, pulling the curtain back to watch Piper sleepily standing there in just her underwear.

"Yeah, okay fine, you win…" Piper mumbled as she stepped out of her underwear and climbed into the shower with her girlfriend.

"I always do!" Alex giggled holding a toothbrush out to Piper.

"Oh don't give me that look! I know you want to go to Paris. You're so hard-done by," Alex exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her dramatic girlfriend.

"I do. But not this early…" Piper complained with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"You are just so spoiled, why did I do this again?" Alex pulled Piper to her body, breasts pressing against Piper's own.

"Thankyou, Aleeex!" Piper smiled a cute smile, and Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes at the somewhat sarcastic appreciation.

"The only reason we have to leave so early is because of my other surprise," Alex explained, pulling the blonde into lips.

"Oooo, what is it? Hmm?" Piper whispered.

"Have to wait and see," Alex simply stated, getting down on her knees, Piper wasn't expecting her to be ready to get it on so early in the morning.

"Will you stop complaining if I make you cum?" Alex asked, and Piper grinned down at her, watching the water flow off her shoulder blades.

Alex pulled her leg up and placed it on her shoulder, and got to work with her amazing tongue against Piper's clit. Piper moaned and grabbed onto Alex's head to hold her in place, even though Alex had no intention of moving away.

"Oh god, Al," Piper groaned again, "This has to be a frequent thing, waking up with an orgasm so early… hmmm, oh god."

Alex pushed her fingers into her girlfriends hungry opening, causing her to gasp, and Alex instantly felt her muscles flutter. Piper was already so close, and Alex had barely done a thing.

"Still warmed up from last night, I see." Alex mumbled against Pipers clit, as Piper rocked her hips slightly, not being able to control herself.

Piper opened her mouth to say something but lost track of thought as Alex pushed her closer to the edge by plunging her fingers deeper inside her until Piper was quickly cumming. She gripped onto whatever she could, as wave after wave of pleasure surged up and down her body and she hadn't realized she was shouting until she came to.

Alex kept her tongue gliding over Piper's overly sensitive clit as Piper's body shook and she felt herself sliding, losing grip of what she was holding onto. A bottle of shampoo fell to her feet on the floor of the tub.

"R-Really? A bottle of shampoo is the one thing I grabbed onto?" Piper asked herself and Alex laughed, "That's hardly fucking stable, but okay."

"Uh, Pipes?" Alex asked, holding her up, "Can I get up now? I'm getting water in my ears!"

. . .

Piper and Alex boarded their plane, and waited to take off. Piper hated planes and didn't want to even be conscious through the flight, so she settled into her seat with a comfy pillow and blanket as soon as she could.

"You have to put the belt on, Piper," Alex explained, grabbing the buckle on either side of the blonde and struggled to pull it together because it was too short.

Alex ignored Piper's whining, and growled at the buckle, "What the hell, did a stick sit in this seat before you did? What in the fuck…?"

"Alex, the worst part about flights are the take offs!"

"Yeah I know, but that's about the only time you have to wear the fucking thing. You're gunna have to sit up straight through this part, Piper!" Alex explained, finally managing to buckle Piper in, and she patted the top of her head gently.

Piper pouted, but as the plane started to move, she clutched onto Alex's hand tightly and sat up straight back into the seat with wide eyes.

"Piper, just breathe," Alex commanded and Piper inhaled deeply as the rumbling made her feel sick to her stomach. Alex used her other hand to rub the tops of her fingers on top of Piper's clenched one.

After the plane settled into a steady flight the attendant spoke into the PA that everyone could unbuckle and move around the plane, and Piper let out a relieved sigh. Alex chuckled slightly, and Piper looked over at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"I didn't know you were so scared of flights, Piper," she quietly commented, kissing Piper's cheek softly to let the blonde know she wasn't making fun of her.

"Yeah, I don't like not being on the ground. I don't like heights. And I definitely don't like big flying objects that hold hundreds of people thousands of feet up in the air, with no place to escape if necessary," Piper muttered, feeling foolish about the whole thing.

"We're gunna be fine, Pipes, just relax," Alex explained, tucking a strand of Piper's hair behind her ear, "Get some sleep, kid."

Piper unbuckled the belt, and scooted into her seat, fluffing up her pillow as she prepared to get comfortable and Alex settled into her seat with a book and propped it open.

. . .

When they finally made it to Paris, Piper and Alex set their way out of one of the largest airports Piper had ever seen in her life. There were so many sights, Piper looked around her, eagerly trying to capture all the sights at once, and as she gazed at Alex, she realized this probably wasn't her first time in this particular airport.

"How many times have you been to Paris, Al?" Piper asked, trying to keep up with her strides.

"Depends. How many times have I _visited _Paris? Or how many times have I been in the Paris _airport_?" She asked, glancing over at Piper with a smile on her face.

"… Both."

Alex squinted, thinking to herself before responding, "I've visited and stayed in Paris about five separate times. I've been to this airport over a dozen times though."

"Sometimes I had long waits for my layovers, ranging from two to eight hours, so this airport and I are well-acquainted," Alex quickly finished, as she found the exit finally.

"Puis-je obtenir un taxi? Aéroport," Piper turned around and watched Alex speaking into her cell, and was surprised at how well she spoke French.

"Son pour Alex Vause et Piper Chapman," Alex spoke into the speaker of the phone and finished the call, "Merci."

"Are you hungry, babe?" Alex asked, turning to look at Piper, "Cabs gunna be a while, but we'll get a call when it gets here."

Piper smiled at Alex, and Alex just pulled her eyebrows together looking confused and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Piper watched her girlfriends cheek turn a shade pinker and fidget with her glasses as she realized that she was causing Alex to squirm under_ her_ gaze this time, something she couldn't do easily, and continued to silently watch her before stepping in closer to the brunette.

"I didn't know you spoke the French language so well," Piper whispered, pulling the side of Alex's face to her lips to kiss her cheek before continuing, "It's actually pretty fuckin hot!"

Alex chuckled, as a smirk reached her lips and responded, "Theres a lot of things you don't know about me yet, Piper…"

They walked into the airport and found a café to order food from. Piper didn't really know a whole lot of French, and never bothered with it after elementary school, so Alex had to place her order for her.

As they sat down to wait for their food, Alex watched the people around them with mild interest until Piper spoke up again.

"Say something else to me in French!"

Alex smiled at Piper and asked, "Like what?"

"Anything!"

Alex thought for a moment watching the blonde carefully, trying to gauge what little French she already knew.

"Je veux vas te faire encule insensée," Alex spoke normally, not caring if people around her heard. Piper glanced around at the few who had and had appalled expressions towards Alex, and looked back at Alex confused.

"Vous agenouiller sur le lit," Alex continued and Piper watched as a person sitting close by sighed in disgust and got up to walk away, watching them over her shoulder, "Et vas te faire encule toute la nuit."

"Alex, okay enough, you're clearing the room, here!" Piper explained, going beet red, and so very confused. Alex smirked at her.

"What… did you just say?" Piper asked.

"I said 'I want to fuck you senseless'," Alex explained, leaning over the table to look Piper in the eyes, "And then I said 'Bend you over the bed and fuck you all night long'."

Piper's eyes shot open and she tried to hide her laughter as her girlfriend spoke these words louder than she did when she spoke them in French, causing everyone in the room to turn around and stare at the two.

The woman behind the counter brought their food to them and they quickly got up and started to walk out the door before Alex spoke up again almost shouting at this point, "Passons à notre hotel et baiser, déjà!"

Piper's hand flew to Alex's mouth, and she pulled the brunette along with her as quickly as she could walk, and pulled Alex into the bathroom.

"What the fuck, Alex?!" Piper exclaimed as she pushed the door open and dragged her girlfriend behind her, Alex laughing hysterically.

Piper pushed her into a large bathroom stall and locked the door, "What did you say back there?"

"'Let's go to our… hotel and fuck, already'!" Alex wheezed out, trying to stop herself from laughing and Piper pushed her against the stall wall, causing the little amount of air she had managed to get back exit her body.

Gasping and watching Piper she held onto her gaze, "Come on Piper… You can't tell me… that wasn't fucking hilarious," she managed to spit out past her gasps.

Instead of saying anything, Piper pulled at Alex's belt and undid her pants and she fumbled over the material of her underwear, Piper pulled Alex into a heated urgent kiss. Alex groaned as Piper managed to reach her clit and brush it with the tips of her fingers. Flipping Alex around so her front was pushed into the stall wall, Piper grabbed her hips and bent her over slightly. This gave Piper the perfect angle to slide her hand all the way down the brunettes pants, from behind.

"Oh _Piper_," she whimpered out, as the blonde grazed up and down roughly against her clit.

"Alex, you insisted on saying that kind of stuff in public… I expect you to say it while I fuck you too," Piper muttered, authority rang in her tone, "If you don't speak French while I fuck you, I'll stop."

Alex desperately pushed herself against the blonde, mind running fast, and harder to speak a second language under Piper's touch, "I don't hear anything from you," Piper whispered into her ear, and Alex desperately thought quick.

"Se il vous plait!" Alex exclaimed, and whimpered out a second time, "_Se il vous plait_!"

She was shaking and moving against Piper's hand.

"Please what?" Piper asked, finally hearing a word she knew in french.

Alex gasped as her girlfriends finger inched closer to her opening, "Baise-moi, Piper, baise-moi! J'ai besoin de vous l'intérieur de moi!"

Piper recognized some of the words, but obviously didn't need to know what her girlfriend was saying to know exactly what she needed. She plunged two of her fingers deep inside of Alex, and Alex nearly screamed due to the sensation. Piper's thump rolled over her clit slowly as she pumped her fingers in and out, placing her hand over Alex's mouth to silence her from shouting.

"Okay baby," Piper whispered into her ear, "I'm gunna make you cum right here, and the next time you decide to do something like what you just pulled, I will force you to do this, the exact same way," Piper finished, pushing her fingers deeper to emphasize her words, and Alex nodded, showing her she understood.

"Okay, you can speak in English now," Piper commanded, giving Alex permission and moved her hand away from her mouth.

"Oh god, Piper, oh god!" Alex squeaked, and blushed when Piper giggled at her.

Piper could feel Alex's muscles squeeze around her fingers, and she forced a third digit to join the other two, and Alex's muscles fluttered in response, Alex gasping and feeling herself closer with each thrust. Piper applied more pressure to Alex's clit with her thumb, and sped up her ministrations, while she used her free hand to roam up under her shirt and grab one of the brunettes breasts. Forcing the fabric of Alex's bra, away she used her forefinger and thumb to clamp onto her nipple roughly.

"Piper, I'm so close," Alex gasped, "Please don't stop!"

Alex was moving herself onto her girlfriends fingers, as Piper pumped in and out of her, and as her insides started to melt she felt an intense pleasure course through her body, Piper whipped her hand back over the brunettes open mouth before she screamed.

Feeling the heat rise inside her, Alex shook against Piper, feeling all the sensations at once, and accidently bit down on Piper's finger hard. Piper sucked in air through clenched teeth but kept her hand over Alex's mouth, as Alex slowly but surely stopped moving against Piper. Pulling her fingers out and away from her girlfriend, Piper had to catch Alex from falling to the floor.

Gasping for air, and her ass pointed at Piper still, she stood still trying to regain her composure as her phone started to ring. Piper grabbed it from her pocket, swiped to answer the call, and held the cell to Alex's ear.

"Votre taxi est arrivé à la destination vous avez demandé."

Still trying to catch her breath, she glanced over her shoulder at Piper and weakly responded, "Cabs here. Time to go."

She stood up, wobbling slightly, and unlocked the stall door, but before she could walk out into the rest of the washroom, Piper pulled her back.

"I love you, Al," she said, pulling her into a kiss before letting the brunette go.

Alex smiled down at Piper and winked, kissing her nose softly.


	8. Chapter 8 Rented Platform

_**Okay so heres chapter 8. I have never been to Paris or seen the Eiffel Tower in my life, so as to how accurate this is, I am not exactly certain, and I apologize to anybody who knows Paris and the Eiffel tower well. I wanted to write about it because it fascinates me though lol so please ignore any detail that might suck, hahaha hope you all like it, its kinda corny but I liked it**_

_**X0 Shay**_

The cab driver drove Alex and Piper to their hotel, taking only twenty minutes from the airport to the destination of the hotel, Alex sighed in relief as the two pulled their luggage from the trunk of the car. Alex paid the driver, and pushed Piper along to the check-in desk.

"Bonjour! Bonjour! Vérification?" a short thin man asked, and Piper assumed he was asking them for names for their booked room.

"Je m'appelle Alex Vause," Alex responded, and then pointed at Piper, "Piper Chapman."

The man nodded and typed down their names onto the keyboard of the laptop that sat infront of the man, and raised a brow, glancing at Alex and Piper quickly.

"Vous séjournez pour un ensemble demois?" The man looked between the two, and Alex nodded.

"Ci, nous avons a également rendu à l'avance pour la chambre," Alex explained, and the man nodded, as his eyes roamed the screen of the computer.

"Je vois que," the man responded, "Le permis de conduire."

Alex pulled out her wallet and handed the man over her passport and driver's license, and the man smiled a broad toothy grin at Alex, looking at her and Piper.

"Ah-ha, someone who knows my language as well as you? I was barely aware you're an American!" the man started to speak in French and Piper's eyes widened at this, as she stared at the man relieved _she_ could at least communicate past a simple 'hello', 'thankyou' and 'goodbye'.

Alex grinned at the man, but said nothing as he continued to prepare them for their rooms. Piper nudged Alex and asked her what the man had said.

"Oh, he was just saying that we're staying here an entire month, and I said we were, and the room has already been paid for," Alex muttered, eyes glittering at the fact she has to teach Piper a few things, smile spreading across her face.

The man's expression changed as he heard the women's conversation, and interrupted them to address Piper only.

"You should not visit a country you can't speak of their native language," the man said aggressively, glaring at Piper.

"Excusez-moi?" Alex whipped her head at the man, and her voice lowered, "La fermer, et nous donner la clé," Alex spat out, seething, and the man looked shocked at her calm, yet dangerous tone.

"Je sais qui votre patron est. Personnellement, et je peux obtenir ton cul tire en minutes," Alex continued and Piper bowed her head in confusion.

The man didn't say another word, and handed over their keys to the room, watching them with a shocked expression. Picking up their luggage, they made their way to the elevator and as they waited, Piper watched Alex. Her expression was annoyance written all over her face.

"What did you say to him?" she asked, Alex's eyes met hers, and she had forgotten Piper didn't know French very well.

"I said 'Shut the fuck up and give us our keys'," Alex responded, looking mad again, "And then I said 'I know who your boss is, personally and I'll have you fired in minutes'."

Piper smiled at Alex, knowing she would only blow up and do something so mean if it had anything to do with herself, and Alex stood up for her back at that desk. She smiled even brighter, feeling protected.

"What?" Alex asked, feeling Piper gush.

"You didn't have to do that, baby, he's just an asshole," Piper explained, pushing her face against the side of Alex's, "But I'm really happy you did that for me."

"Nobody should ever be put down for not knowing how to speak a certain language, but yeah," Alex explained as she and Piper got to their room, "he really ticked me off, such a snide and pompous attitude towards you, no I wasn't having _any_ of that."

Alex dropped her bags onto the bed, and pulled Piper into the bathroom with her and started to strip her girlfriend.

"More shower sex?" Piper asked, raising her brows.

Alex laughed quietly as she started taking off her own clothes before responding, "Sorry, Pipes, we don't have time for that."

"I'll make it up to you though, very soon, I promise," Alex continued as she started the water and pulled the shower head lever up.

"What do you mean, Al? We just got here, like literally," Piper asked, watching her girlfriend confused and slightly annoyed about not being able to rest after travelling all day.

"Remember I said I have another surprise for you?" Alex asked, and Piper nodded back, "Well, that's why we don't have time. We have to have this 'surprise' in less than an hour, so shower up quickly."

Piper smiled and squinted, trying to think of what it was.

. . .

Alex and Piper got dressed and ready to leave the hotel again. Alex grabbed the side of Piper's arm before she exited the room, and pulled out a blindfold.

"Oh come on, Alex," Piper groaned, pleading with Alex to ditch the blindfold this time, "I wanna see all there is to see!"

"Piper you have to wear this," Alex argued, and then frowned when Alex shook her head back and forth, "Piper baby, please? It took me a lot of work to get this surprise for you; can you at least do it for me? Please?"

Piper stood still contemplating, before turning around slowly to let Alex tie the fold around her head.

"My god, Alex. People are gunna be making fun of me. AND even worse, I won't know what they're saying about me!"

This caused Alex to laugh as she pulled Piper with her and led her down to the lobby. She then brought Piper to a car that she secretly rented before they even boarded the plane. She requested the car to be delivered to their hotel, and she opened the door on the passengers seat to let Piper in. "Watch your head," Alex quietly mumbled, as she pushed Piper's head down.

Alex made her way to the drivers side and got in.

"Al, it smells like new car," Piper explained still blindfolded, "Are we in a cab again?"

"No Pipes, I rented a car to use, and asked them to park the car at the hotel, so we wouldn't have to pay for a cab to retrieve it," Alex explained as she backed the car up, and then started to drive.

"Brilliant idea, Alex," Piper responded, and Alex smirked at her surprised tone.

"Your lack of faith in my intelligence is quite offensive, Pipes," she quietly mumbled focusing on driving. Piper blindly searched for Alex's knee, finding it patting away at her seat.

"You know that's not what I meant Al," Piper explained, squeezing her knee. She didn't bring her hand away from her knee, but proceeded to slide it up her thigh.

"Piper, Im driving here!" Alex exclaimed, but didn't grab her hand.

Piper ignored this statement and blindly felt around until she felt the dip between Alex's leg and gently stroked up and down, causing Alex's knees to shake slightly. Feeling too distracted, Alex grabbed at Pipers hand with her free one and intertwined their fingers together, preventing the blonde from causing any more distractions.

"Okay we're here," Alex exclaimed, parking the car, Piper felt them stop, and moved to take the blindfold off, but Alex grabbed at her hands.

"Not yet, I want you to be out of the car when you first see this," Alex exclaimed, quickly getting out of the car and running over to the other side.

Grabbing Piper's hand she slowly helped her out of the car and onto the sidewalk, "Alex, come on! The suspense is killing me here!"

Alex grabbed the knot of the blindfold and untied it, and Piper almost forgot the sun was close to setting, and felt extremely excited when her eyes rested upon the Eiffel Tower. She gasped and grabbed Alex by the waist to pull her in for a passionate excited kiss.

"Okay," Alex said, looking at her watch, "We have to go, NOW!"

Piper was surprised to see Alex practically running across the stretch of land towards the Eiffel Tower, and wondered why the rush.

Pulling Piper into the lift with her she pressed the button to get to the third floor, and glanced down at her watch again.

"Nine-teen minutes after eight pm. Perfect timing!" she exclaimed and Piper looked at her confused, but Alex just waved it off with her hand.

"You'll see in a minute," a devilish grin spread across her face, and Piper was starting to wonder how many more surprises were in store for her.

As they reached the third platform of the tower, they stepped out of the lift and Piper was surprised to see the whole platform was deserted. Except for one man, and Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the man.

"Gustaff, bonjour! Good to see you again!" Alex exclaimed, pulling the man into a hug, Alex turned around to face Piper.

"Piper, this is Gustaff Esterde, he's technically a great great grandchild of one of the men who built this tower," Alex explained, and pulled Piper to her side.

"Gustaff, this is my girlfriend Piper Chapman," the man held a hand out to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Ah-ha, Vause you have a real gorgeous one here!" Gustaff responded with a thick French accent, as he stepped over to the stair well and blocked the entryway with a rope.

"Gustaff is also a really good friend of mine I met four years ago, and we stayed in touch," Alex explained turning to face Piper. She saw Piper was still slightly confused, and Gustaff stepped forward to hand a bottle of wine to Alex.

"Well I won't hold the two of you up, I just figured I'd let you know I have _all _of the entryways and lifts blocked, and you will not be interrupted at all," he moved over to the lift and stepped in.

"See you soon, Alex, have an excellent romantic night, the two of you," Gustaff explained as the lift slowly moved down, and out of sight.

Piper gawked at Alex, shocked at how much work Alex _really_ did put into this and Alex settled the bottle down on the floor next to her, eyes never leaving the blondes. Tears started to well up in Piper's eyes as Alex softly brought her in for a sensual kiss. Breaking away from the kiss Alex pulled Piper to the side so she could watch the sunset. Piper's eyes never left Alex's face though.

"Do you like?" Alex asked, "You're gunna miss the best part, baby!"

"I'm… I'm already looking at the best part," Piper whispered, holding her breath as tears of joy fell down her cheeks and Alex looked at her in shock.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', you do like this?" She asked, and Piper whipped her head up and down as a confirmation.

"You're so cheesy," Alex whispered, pulling Piper against her.

"_I'm _the cheesy one?" Piper scoffed, drying the tears off her cheeks, "You just… what… rented an entire TOWER? For me?"

Alex laughed softly to herself, "If you know the right people, anything is possible, and I'd do anything for you, Piper. I love you so much."

Piper kissed Alex gently at first, and then started to feel the heat rise between both of their bodies, as she kissed her more urgently. Piper moaned out when Alex slid her hands up the back of Piper's shirt and raked her fingernails against her back.

"Are you aloud to…" Piper asked, between kisses but trailed off before she finished her sentence, and Alex knew what she was asking.

"We can do anything we fucking wanna," Alex giggled, and Piper blushed.

Taking charge and taking what she wanted, Piper quickly laid a bundled up blanket down on the ground and pushed Alex down on top of it.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to tell me how much you love me while you fuck me," Piper whispered seductively, causing Alex to purr into her neck.

Alex flipped Piper onto her back, and pulled her summer dress over her head, "That's what my plan was, to begin with," Alex mumbled as her hands roamed over Piper's bare stomach, and Piper shivered to her touch.

"Are you cold?" Alex asked, bringing her arms around the blonde to keep her warm, and Piper shook her head.

Alex pressed her lips against the space between her breasts as she travelled her way down, planting kisses along her stomach, and pausing at her bellybutton before making her way down to Piper's center. She slowly pulled Piper's lace panties down her legs and around her feet, and Piper spread her legs, eager for attention.

Alex let her warm breath spread over Piper's eager center, and Piper softly whimpered with the sensation of Alex softly biting the insides of her thighs. Pushing Piper's legs farther apart, she placed her tongue deep into her opening and Piper arched her hips in response, trying to get Alex as deep inside her as possible.

"Alllex," she moaned, biting down on her lower lip and pushing herself up Alex's face. Alex pushed Piper's hips down, and raked her nails gently over her stomach, and Piper's legs vibrated around Alex.

She slid her tongue along her inner lips, up to her clit, swiping gentle licks along her sensitive nub, and Piper bucked her hips to the sudden touch. Sliding her fingers through Alex's black hair, she gathered a handful and gently pulled, desperate to touch Alex.

She silently pulled Alex up to her, Alex groaning in an overdramatic tone on account of Piper pulling her by her hair.

"Owe, Pipes, easy!"

Piper's blue eyes clouded over in a deep darker blue than normal, "Take your clothes off and turn around, Al," she whispered, and Alex knew exactly what she wanted.

She got up off Piper and stripped herself of the constricting clothes, as Piper watched, and knew exactly what Piper expected her to do.

She placed her knees between the sides of Pipers face, grabbed onto her thighs and leaned her body over the blondes as her face came back to her center, and Alex moaned when Piper's nose rubbed against her own clit. Alex always enjoyed being ate out while eating Piper out, but Piper made sure they didn't get to do it often to keep it exciting.

"Oh, Piper!" Alex whimpered out, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be doing the same thing to her girlfriend, as Piper's soft tongue gently rubbed against her clit. Alex felt she was already extremely wet, and Piper lapped up her juices between licking her clit, and Alex got back to work on Piper.

Piper moaned into Alex's center, causing Alex to shake against the vibrations of her voice on her sensitive center. Piper slid one slender digit into Alex, and Alex sped up her motions with her tongue as she pushed against the blonde. Piper continued to push a second digit into her girlfriend, and Alex shouted out and plunged a finger into Piper's opening, absentmindedly. She felt as though she was losing control fast and needed to keep up with Piper, but her being on top made it difficult to reach deep into the blonde with her fingers, so she kept her tongue grazing over Piper's clit in a hurried motion, and Piper whimpered beneath her again.

"Oh Alex, please don't stop, just like that, baby!" Piper whispered through ragged breathing and her chest heaved as she felt herself lose control as well.

Piper's muscles tightened around Alex's fingers, and Alex's muscles were twitching against Piper's at the same time, as they neared the edge of their climax together. Piper's hips bucked against Alex motions, and Alex rocked herself gently against Piper's face.

Sweat rolled off Alex's face and her glasses fogged up somewhat from the heat emitting from each other's bodies, and both yelled out each other's names as their orgasms hit them full force, and Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's thighs mid-orgasm, Alex screamed out Piper's name as she felt the blondes face buried deep between her legs. Pulling Piper's legs closer, as Piper's hips bucked, she brought the blonde's clit into her mouth and sucked.

Shocks rocked through their bodies, and soon aftershocks, as they rode each other's mouths' through their climax, and Alex let go of Piper's sensitive clit. She shakily brought herself off the blonde and sat down onto the blanket beside her, pulling Piper onto her lap.

"I love you, Piper Chapman," she pulled a chunk of hair away from Piper's ear and whispered sweetly, and Piper placed her lips on the brunettes in response, not being able to find words.

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tightly against her as the stars twinkled above them, the sun had set already and they hadn't even focused on it. Piper didn't want to watch the sunset from the Eiffel Tower, she wanted to watch her girlfriend. She wanted to make her moan against her, and cry out in pleasure. She wanted the romance to mix with powerful, hot and heavy sex, and they did exactly that.

"I love you too, Alex," Piper whispered, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."


	9. Chapter 9 Make It Up To Me

_**And here is chapter 9. ;)**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Alex glanced over at Piper, sitting on the couch reading a novel, and smile reached her lips. Piper played with a strand of her hair as her eyes wandered back and forth across the pages, and Alex felt content with just watching her. Placing the laptop that sat on her lap, shut, she focused on how long Piper's hair was, the detail of every freckle and she watched as Piper's cheeks turned a different shade, and a smile reached her lips.

"What are you reading right now?" Alex quietly asked, and Piper's blue eyes flicked over to her green ones. She frowned, and Alex sighed frustrated.

"Piper, how long are you seriously going to be mad at me?" Alex asked, standing up and placing the laptop back onto the seat she was just sitting in.

"Honestly, you're being ridiculous!" Alex's voice rose, as she felt the frustration getting worse.

Piper looked at Alex silently, and scanned over the page she was reading before and said, "Fuck you, Alex…"

"Nice, Piper. So fucking mature of you to at least try to understand where I'm coming from right now…"

Piper threw the novel to the cushion beside her, as she huffed angrily before blowing up.

"Coming from someone who had obligations-"

The way Piper spoke to her when she said 'obligations' sounded as if she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do, and knew Piper wasn't meaning for it to sound that way, but Piper's don't didn't help her not get defensive about it.

Alex cut her off, "Those weren't obligations, Piper, and how dare you say that about something that you and I _both _know you are interested in. Nonetheless, even if it was an obligation, I'd _still_ do it for you, _if I could_!"

Piper stood up and strode over to Alex to stand as close as she could, "Well I guess work means more to you than anything. Even your fucking girlfriend," she spat out, and Alex brought her hands up to pinch her temples, feeling a headache coming.

"What's stopping you from leaving, then? If you mean so little to me, why would you stay? If I didn't do everything that I could possibly do within my power to please you, then why the fuck are you _still _here?" Alex asked, cockily raising her brows slightly after questioning her.

"URGGH!" Piper shouted, and stormed out of the room, and Alex grabbed her laptop and set it down on her lap. She didn't open it, but just sat still inhaling and exhaling slowly, feeling her frustration and patience wearing on her.

Piper had asked her to be present for an important meeting with her mom and dad, months ago, and reluctantly Alex agreed to go, knowing she wouldn't have to work that day, but a last minute drop due to regular fuck-up's with the dealers had reared its ugly head and she had to leave for five days to fix it. She asked Fahri to try to get someone else to do it but Fahri wanted _her _to make sure the problem would be dealt with, and he knew she was capable of doing so.

Sure, Alex wasn't that interested in meeting Piper's folks, but she wanted to do it for Piper anyway. She was nervous about the idea of Piper introducing her as her girlfriend to her oblivious parents, and they had no idea Piper was even interested in women too. So the whole meeting felt like it would have been a disaster waiting to happen, but as Piper stormed out of the room Alex realized she had really wished she were able to make it to this awkward meeting.

She only had one more night to spend with Piper, and most of the morning as well, but Piper was relentless on making sure Alex felt guilty about it and went out of her way to ignore Alex. Or just blankly look at her with no response at all. She had kept that up for a week and for the first while Alex wasn't too terribly worried about it, but by the third day Piper's attitude towards her grew old.

Piper walked into the boot room and slammed the front door closed. Alex waited for something and sat back into the seat, and Piper waltzed into the living room and quickly pounced onto Alex's lap, facing her girlfriend. Alex let the laptop fall onto the carpeted floor and stared at Piper silently. She wouldn't apologize just yet, the look on Piper's face told her she didn't want to hear it.

"I stay because of the way you fuck me," she growled, pushing her lips against Alex's earlobe and a shiver crawled up the brunettes back. Piper felt her girlfriend's reaction and sat up straighter to look at Alex. The corner of Alex's lip twitched, and unexpectedly… Piper smacked her face with the back of her hand roughly. Alex's hand shot up to place it over the red spot that was forming, and the skin tingled under her touch.

"What the f-" Alex started to say but Piper quickly lifted her other hand and slapped Alex's other cheek, and she gasped out raggedly.

"Piper, the fuck, sto-"

Alex caught her hand when she pulled it back to slap her a third time, and pinned her hand to her own chest.

"We made an agreement, no hitting…" Alex mumbled, nostrils flaring and her cheeks burned due to embarrassment, and she grabbed Piper's other free hand.

"Fuck you, Alex…" Piper leaned in and whispered in her ear again, biting down on her ear lobe hard and Alex pushed Piper away as she yelped.

Piper moved in to place her lips along Alex's neck but Alex pushed her back, knowing Piper was going to bite her hard again, and pushed the blonde off her lap. Piper tumbled to the floor, and Alex stood up ready to walk out of the room when Piper pulled her down on top of her.

"Alex, fuck me. Right here. Now! Fuck me like you never have before," Piper growled, pulling Alex into her and clamping her teeth down on Alex's neck, and instead of pushing Piper away, she bared through the pain, and pinned Piper tightly to the floor. Leaning down, Alex bit Piper hard this time, and Piper whined.

"Do you like treating me like your toy, Alex?" Piper asked through a gasp, as Alex clamped down on the other side of her neck, connecting her teeth to her pulse point, and Piper's hips involuntarily gyrated against Alex.

Alex could feel her own center growing wet, and she started to feel extremely turned on, and Piper moaned into her ear as her hands wandered into the inside of Alex's shirt.

Alex brought herself up and looked down at the blonde, "And what exactly is it that makes you think you deserve this, Piper? You have been an uber bitch to me for a week now. And what if I _don't _fuck you?"

Piper rung her arms around Alex's neck to drag her back down, but Alex kept herself positioned upright, and Pipers body hung from Alex's body. It was Alex's turn to be angry, and she expressed this by shaking her body back and forth until the blonde fell back to the floor, and Alex pinned her back against the carpet.

"Hmm? What if I don't fuck you?" Alex asked again, when Piper didn't say anything in response to the first time she asked the question.

Piper struggled against her, but Alex's strong arms held her still, and she was stuck, so she slumped back against the carpet and slowly said, "I'll _make _you fuck me. And if I can't do that, then _I'll _fuck _you._"

Piper continued, growling, "I advise you just fuck me instead, cause I won't have any mercy on you if you choose not to fuck me."

Alex paused, feeling tempted to test what she meant but Piper's smile was serious, and Alex realized she probably wasn't kidding, but asked to test the waters.

"Yeah? No mercy? No pity?"

"No pity, even after I've made you cum over three times, and you're begging me to stop and won't force yourself to stop me, because really you don't want me to stop. And I'll keep making you cum, until you collapse from exhaustion," Piper muttered, eyes never leaving Alex's.

As Alex was preoccupied with her thoughts and trying to choose what she wanted to do, Piper flipped Alex onto her back and pinned the brunette.

"You have three seconds left to decide what you want, Al. Make your choice quickly now," Piper moved in to whisper. Alex wanted to fuck Piper and as she tried to flip her back onto her back, Piper pressed all of her weight down, forcing Alex to stay in one spot.

"Hey you're not really letting me cho-"

"Times up, baby, that's a shame, I really wanted you to fuck me," Piper interrupted Alex and let go of Alex's wrists long enough to roughly pull her shirt over her head, Alex felt the static over her body. Piper threw Alex's shirt to the corner of the room.

Alex tried again to flip Piper on to her back now that she wasn't pinned but her hips were on hers roughly, and she couldn't move her lower body. Piper pulled the cups of her bra down and roughly bit down on Alex's nipple, and Alex screamed out, first feeling pain and then pleasure as Piper's tongue gently glided over it. The pressure of her bra pushed her breasts up, causing them to feel more sensitive than normal, and Piper bit roughly again. Alex shouted at Piper to be more gentle and Piper obeyed. For only a minute.

Pulling the other nipple into her mouth, she bit it roughly again, and Alex's body started to react to Piper's ministrations quickly. By the time Piper crawled off her she gave up fighting, giving into wanting Piper's touch. Pulling her sweatpants off, and then her underwear, Piper looked over Alex's body hungrily.

"Piper, I don't really want carpet burn," Alex explained weakly as Piper's hands grazed over her inner thighs gently causing Alex's legs to tense to the sensation.

"Suck it up, buttercup," Piper replied, as she pushed her knee into the brunettes center and moaned at the fact she was soaking wet. Alex groaned and whined at Piper, but Piper lashed out and slapped her face again. Alex grew silent to this.

Alex enjoyed seeing Piper so dominant, even aggressive, and she felt her insides burn with desire as Piper continued with what she was doing. Piper placed her fingers outside of Alex's opening and Alex arched her back in response to this, and when Piper roughly pushed her fingers into Alex, she shouted out again, cursing.

Piper thrust her fingers in roughly but slowly withdrew, and Alex moaned, as her body adjusted to the sudden penetration. Piper watched her breasts bounce each time she thrust her fingers in, and noticed Alex's eyes closed.

"Look at me when I fuck you," Piper demanded, and reached up to grab Alex's chin and tilt it further towards her. Alex opened her eyes slightly to watch Piper, her muscles twitched at the sight in front of her, and she was growing close to her impending orgasm, and Piper sped up her motions.

"Oh, Piper, oh fuck!" Alex exclaimed, warmth spreading through her, and Piper pulled her into a sitting position.

Placing the nails of her free hand over Alex's bare back, she swiped them down, and Alex cringed at the pain, feeling a shaking sensation. She realized she was the one shaking, it would only be a matter of seconds before she let go, and Piper closed the space between the two of them by kissing Alex roughly.

Alex's center clamped down tightly as she came and she pulled away from Piper, screaming her name. Piper's thumb glided over her sensitive clit, and Piper felt Alex's juices gush around her fingers. When she slowed down, Alex's body started to calm down, and Piper allowed her to lay back down on her back. Just as Alex thought she was done, Piper continued with her prior speed, causing Alex to gasp and her body tensed again.

"PIIPER!" Alex exclaimed, attention snapping to her center again, pleasure wracking her entire body. She watched Piper relentlessly take her, and she bit the back of her hand hard, whimpering as her muscles clamped around Piper again, and she came a second time in less than a couple minutes between each orgasm.

Piper pulled Alex into another deep kiss, and Alex didn't pull away this time, eyes rolling back slightly. Her laboured breathing combined into weak moans and she pushed Piper away, but Piper stayed still.

"Please. I can't. I can't," Alex begged, pulling at whatever she could find.

"Yes you can, Al," Piper simply responded, "I told you, if you chose to get fucked, I wouldn't have any mercy, and I haven't even gotten you to the third one yet!"

Piper giggled as she started pumping her fingers back in Alex, and Alex whined out again, but abruptly stopped, fearing Piper would slap her again. She placed her back onto the carpet again and Piper brought herself down on to the brunette.

Pipers tongue met Alex's clit, and Alex grabbed at Piper's head to hold onto something, as she moaned, "Oh Piper… fuck, Piper, you're driving me insane!"

Piper laughed against her clit, causing surges of electricity to shoot up and down her body, and Alex leaned into the sensation, Piper's motions speeding up for a third time. Alex was falling apart, and she slowly came undone, giving into the pleasure a third time, Piper's tongue hurriedly swiped over her bundle of nerves.

Eyes snapping to Piper's, she felt herself go over the deep end and her hips bucked against Piper's face. Piper had to pin her down as her pussy twitched and squeezed one last time, before Alex fell to the floor with her eyes closed. Slowly pulling her fingers out of Alex, she pulled herself up to lay beside the brunette and stroked her hair gently.

Alex opened her eyes, and looked at Piper, before saying, "So I should make this one up to you, is basically what you're telling me, right?"

They both laughed, and Alex spoke again, "If that's the case, I'm going to be making it up to you for a long time…"

Piper stroked the side of Alex's face, and responded, "You can make it up to me when you're a little more conscious, babe."


	10. Chapter 10 Make It Up To Me Pt2

_**Sorry this one took a while, guys. ;)**_

_**ALSO I had to fix this chapter up, I'm sorry, not sure if the reviews on this chapter was deleted but I appreciate the previous reviews if so, thankyou for letting me know I fucked up on a lot of parts here! So yeah, heres the fixed up chapter, hope it makes more sense, I was extremely tired, so I apologize again!**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper had made Alex cum an extra four times, and Alex laid on the floor moaning and shaking, as Piper caressed her stomach lightly. Alex's body shook under her girlfriend, and every time Piper's fingers gently brushed against her skin Piper could feel Alex tightening around her fingers.

"You want more?" Piper purred, and Alex couldn't form a sentence, but whimpered louder. She could barely lift her head enough to look Piper in the eyes, and tears slowly fell down the side of her face.

Piper withdrew her fingers from the brunettes center and Alex groaned at the sensation of not having Piper inside her. Piper laid herself over the brunette and gathered her into a hug, kissing her forehead. Alex still shook slightly in Pipers arms, and in response, Piper kissed her temples lightly.

Alex managed to finally speak, but her voice cracked while she spoke up, "Piper Fucking Chapman, you better hope to god I don't recover from this as quickly as I am currently doing so…"

Piper giggled at this for a moment, "Well maybe next time, when I suggest you should do something, you should just do it, instead of thinking too hard on your choices, Al."

This response made Alex growl, and she suddenly felt a surge of energy course through her. She flipped the blonde onto her back and pinned her down onto the carpeted floor, desire and the feel for revenge was evident on her face, and she cockily grinned down at the blonde.

Alex slapped Piper in the face, clearly the blonde wasn't expecting it because her hand shot up to her face before Alex whispered seductively, "So fucking funny, Pipes, I almost forgot to laugh," Alex brought another hand up to slap her again and Piper flinched, "Oh… you don't like that, baby?"

Piper was unsure what to say, or even really what do, now that her game had been switched on her, she realized Alex wasn't seriously trying to hurt her. Instead of obeying with a simple answer, Piper grabbed at Alex's hand and placed her mouth over her fingers, sucking Alex's digits. Alex's center twitched and her muscles sensed the ache from their strenuous activities prior to this, but ignored the screaming between her legs.

Piper slowly moved her tongue up Alex's fingers, her lips popped as she pulled away from her mouth, "Are you gunna show me up, baby?" Piper asked, before grabbing one of Alex's breasts in her hand.

Alex gasped, and quickly slapped Pipers hand away, pinning her hand against her side. Pressing her lips to the blondes neck gently, she kissed it lightly before grazing it with her teeth, causing the blonde to press herself to the brunettes body as best she could.

"Piper, what exactly do you want?" Alex asked, mumbling against the skin of her neck, and Piper hummed at the sensation. Piper was the one lost for words this time, and Alex bit her neck roughly, causing Piper to whimper out.

"_Pay attention, baby_," Alex commanded, soothing the bite with her hot tongue, "What exactly do you want?"

"I-I want y-you…"

"Y-you w-want me? How do you want me?" Alex mocked the blonde, a playful glint in her eyes, and a brow raised slightly when Piper let out a long whimper. Alex could feel the blonde starting to shaking under her, and she smiled relishing in the fact it didn't take her long.

"I want you to fuck me, Alex!" Piper exclaimed, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as Alex's knee bumped against her sensitive clit.

"And how?" Alex whispered in her ear, and Piper grew agitated instantly.

"Fuck you, Alex! Seriously, just fuck me!" Piper spat out, and Alex's hands slowly slid away from hers, letting go of her pinned form, and she slowly got to her knees and then her feet. Piper watched as Alex walked out of the room.

She sat up with her face flushed and frustrated.

"… What the fuck, Alex?!" she muttered, as she proceeded to follow behind. When she glanced in the bedroom, Alex was sitting on the bed with a book propped open in her lap. Her gaze from the page moved to Piper as she walked into the room.

Piper's brows furrowed, and she felt herself become extremely frustrated at the smile Alex wore on the corner of her lips, "What the_ fuck_, Alex? Seriously?"

Alex's lips stayed curled up, but she brought her eyes back to the book before responding, "Please goes a long way, Pipes. Until you stop saying 'fuck you' and start saying 'please', you better get used to not getting _anything _from me."

Piper looked at the brunette with a shocked look, chuckling slightly, "Did I hurt your feelings, Alex? Ice Queen's got a soft spot?"

Alex's brows twitched as she glanced at Piper, and that moment her eyes steeled over, "Not one bit," she mumbled after her eyes roamed back to the page.

"So you tease me until I'm ready to go, then you _slap _me, and then **ditch **me in the living room because I told you to fuck off? I'm sensing you're lying here, Alex."

Piper climbed up onto Alex's lap, grabbing the book from her and tossing it to the floor and Alex huffed impatiently. Piper placed her hands on the sides of her arms and rubbed, and Alex cocked her head to the side to watch the blonde, a unmoved look still plastered on her face.

"Look Pipes. I would totally go to your parents and meet them this weekend if I could and you know that," Alex started to explain, and Piper sat back rolling her eyes as her temper flared, and Alex grabbed Piper's arms roughly, "Will you just fucking listen to me for one fucking minute, Piper? Like seriously, I am so close to walking out that fucking door and staying at hotel for our last night together. For an entire week, so just fucking listen!"

Piper's shoulder's slumped slightly and she looked Alex in the eyes as a confirmation to continue. Alex cleared her throat.

"I promise you, when I get back, we will drop _EVERYTHING_ and take a trip to see your parents together, and I honestly don't know why the hell you've been such a dick this last week, asides the fucking obvious, but it needs to stop. _Now_"

"I know I promised months ago to pull through for you on this one, but unfortunately shits hit the fan, and I can't. That's fucking life, though," Alex said, and she felt Piper move away from her slightly to the last comment.

Alex grabbed Piper's arms again, pulling her close to her, and continued, "Piper, I love you, so so much, and you know this. Because I broke a promise, though, doesn't mean you should hold it against me for this long. Please, can we just enjoy the rest of the time we have together, until I get back?"

Piper pushed her head against Alex's chest before responding, feeling embarrassed about how immature she was acting, but kept her defense up anyway.

"Alex, you can't keep fucking doing this, promising things and never pulling through with them. We've been together for over a year now, and you STILL haven't met my parents," Piper explained.

"You still haven't told them you like to fucki girls, either, Pipes…" Alex mumbled, looking down at the blonde, "Did you seriously think that throughout all this time we've been together, right when I meet them is the most acceptable time to let them know you're gay? Or bi, or whatever?"

"God your such an ass-"

"Piper, I am not the asshole here, you should have told them a long fucking time ago! And all this time I'm standing back here, waiting for the fucking day you decide to stop keeping me a secret? And you have the audacity to call me the fucking asshole?" Alex blew up, and Piper jumped at the booming sound of Alex's voice, "You DO NOT get to do that, Piper!"

Piper's eyes filled with tears, "I thought we had an agreement, I didn't think it bothered you that much," She whispered, letting the tears fall.

"We had an agreement when we first started dating, when we didn't know where the relationship was going. And yeah, at first I didn't give a fuck, but COME ON Piper, it's been over a year!" Alex's voice lowered, and she gently wiped the tears off Piper's cheeks, not being able to stay mad at Piper the way she was minutes ago.

Piper pulled her into a kiss, and Alex just let her kiss her, feeling how much the blonde needed it. Trying to push the blonde away, Piper gripped onto her shoulders and Alex couldn't get her off her.

"Mmm, Piper… stop for a minute," Alex mumbled through the kiss but Piper ignored her, "We _are _going to talk about this, whether you like it or not."

Piper groaned and broke away from the kiss, but her grasp upon the brunettes shoulder never ceased and Alex gasped catching her breath.

"I'm sorry Alex," Piper whispered, "I'm just not ready for my parents' reaction when I tell them. I need you to be there in case shit hits the fan. Knowing my luck, that's exactly what will happen."

"It's not that I'm like, embarrassed to be with you, or anything. I just love what we have now, and I don't want it compromised."

Alex paused looking at Piper, knowing she was sincere with her word. She placed her palms over her soft cheeks and placed her lips on Piper's, immediately feeling the heat rise inside her, but she pushed it down, and grabbed a hold of herself by breaking off the kiss.

"Piper, you're a grown-ass fucking adult," Alex explained, "Tell them, and if they don't like it, fuck them, they aren't worth the effort to try and please, anyway!"

Piper bit her upper lip in thought, watching Alex closely before slowly nodding her head, "You can do it baby, I know you can. If shit hits the fan, you can always just leave the house and come back home. You always have a place here. _This _is your home, with me."

Piper's award winning smile grew upon her lips at hearing Alex call her home 'theirs', and Alex smiled back at her, pulling her into a tight hug. Piper gyrated her hips against Alex, and Alex smirked to this.

"Somebody's impatient…" Alex whispered, tightly gripping onto Pipers ass cheeks and squeezing, causing the blonde to gasp and smirk back.

"Well, if some asshole hadn't revved me up and ditched me, I wouldn't be in this state, now would I?"

Piper laid her nails upon Alex's bare arms and ran them down to her hands, and Alex's body involuntarily shivered, and Piper giggled as Alex flipped the blonde onto her back on the bed. Roughly pulling Piper's pants and underwear down her legs, she flung the articles across the room.

"I have been waiting patiently for a week to do this, Pipes," Alex growled, and felt the excitement reach between her legs.

She always seemed to have the same reaction towards Piper, but as the time went by while they dated, she realized she grew more attracted to her by the day. It was a strange but new exciting feeling Alex never experiences before and as the blonde below her moaned, she smiled down lovingly. Her leg bumped against her clit lightly and at first, the blonde moaned, but by the time Alex pressed her knee into her centre Piper was whimpering.

"A-Alex… don't te-"

"Don't you even dare say that, Piper," Alex leaned in, whispering into the blonde's ear. She let her hands roam under Piper's shirt, nails gently glided over her breasts and Piper pushed her hips into Alex's legs desperate for her touch.

Letting her skin glide against Pipers, Alex purred against the skin of her neck when Piper started shaking, hips bucked around her knee. Piper gasped out when Alex lightly squeezed her nipples, and Alex placed her mouth on hers, tongue exploring hers, Alex moaned as Piper's teeth clamped gently onto her lips as Alex pulled away.

"Uhn, baby…" Piper whined, and Alex giggled as her voice squeaked, "I need you… please please,_ please…_" Alex replaced her knee with her hand abruptly, and Piper's sentence was cut off by her own scream as Alex buried three fingers inside her.

Piper moaned, as her back arched, giving Alex more access as she thrust into her, curling her fingers as she pulled them out, only to bury them roughly back in. Piper was whimpering as Alex's free hand pulled her shirt up enough to gain access to her breasts. Placing the tip of her tongue on her nipple, she heard Piper gasp and looked up at the blonde.

Piper felt her girlfriend's eyes upon her, and she started to feel herself tightening around the brunette's digits when she looked down and shuddered at Alex's eye contact as she sucked on her nipple, pressing her teeth around the sensitive nubs. Pressing her mouth against the other one, Alex's green irises never left Piper's blue ones as she started to speed up her pace, and the blonde was being pushed over the edge abruptly.

Alex, pulled the blonde in for a kiss, and Piper complied, but couldn't stop herself from pulling away to curse as her orgasm hit her full force. Feeling her muscles clench and relax, only to clench and relax over and over again, she pulled Alex into her body as much as she could.

"Oh Alex baby, I'm cumming, oh GOD ALLLLEX!" Piper screamed out and Alex sped up even further. Alex needed to place her arm around the blondes shoulders because her body shook, and as Alex thrust deeply and suddenly, the blonde moved slightly away. Pipers muscles were going haywire and she was shaking and screaming still, as the brunette slowed her pace down, Piper's screams turned to gasps which slowly turned to moans.

Alex stopped entirely once Piper's muscles relaxed and she got up, leaving the blonde in the bed shaking and gasping. Piper would have complained, but was too busy recovering from the orgasm to notice Alex leave the room. She came back moments later, and started pulling Piper in a sitting position.

Piper groaned, and Alex seductively replied, "That was you're reward for listening to me. Now it's time for revenge, baby."

Alex pushed Piper forward until she had a hold of each side of her hips, and Piper was on her hands and knees on the mattress. Alex scooted her closer to the edge of the bed, and Piper groaned out, still feeling some aftershocks from her orgasm.

Alex placed an object at Piper's entrance, and moved her hand around Piper's leg to touch her clit, and Piper jolted to the combined sensations, and Alex had to press her back down because Piper lifted her hips up involuntarily.

"Al… ex. Oh god, n-no more teasing," Piper whimpered, glancing over her shoulder at Alex, and Alex grinned devilishly back before thrusting the dildo roughly inside her. Piper screamed and clutched the sheets in her fists, as Alex pulled the dildo out promptly, teasingly so, and plunging it back in.

Piper's breathing became heavier again, and with every rough thrust, she moaned out loudly calling Alex's name. Alex's fingers danced along her sensitive clit and before too long Piper was pressing herself into every thrust, and Alex leaned over the blonde, breasts pressing against her shoulder blades.

"You love that, don't you?" Alex whispered, pressing her nose against Piper's pulse point on her neck, "You love it when I bend you over?"

Piper's thoughts raced, as Alex's fingers worked their magic on her sensitive clit, but managed to respond, "Y-yyes, baby… Oh god!"

Piper could feel herself getting closer again, quickly dropping off the edge, and the familiar heat in the pit of her stomach as Alex leaned down to whisper to her again.

"I want you come for me, Piper," Alex grunted, feeling herself growing more and more wet, "I want you to fucking scream my name while you come!"

Piper started to fall over the edge, and she felt as if she was going to pass out as she screamed Alex's name multiple times, as her second orgasm hit, and she hadn't realized that Alex was shaking over her until her own body stopped shaking.

Glancing up over her shoulder again, she saw Alex hunched over her, and she and Alex's eyes met each other for a brief moment. Piper noticed the shade of green in Alex's eyes were darker, her pupils were dilated, and Alex shut her eyes tight, and Piper knew she was cumming then. Piper brought her hand up behind her quickly for Alex to grab onto, and Alex took it.

Not realizing her own strength, Alex pulled piper up off her other hand so she was only on her knees, and she started to push the dildo in and out of her once again, forgetting she was still buried inside the blonde, and Piper gasped and moaned. She gripped onto whatever she could, as a third orgasm hit her with no warning.

"PIIPER!" Alex shouted, Piper screamed her name in unison, and both women fell down from exhaustion.

Alex still had a hold of Piper, her hip wedged against her ass, and she gasped waiting a few minutes before speaking up.

Piper was gasping and sweat rolled off her face, "Did… I make it up to… you, enough yet?" Alex whispered through her own gasps, and Piper didn't respond to it for a long time. Instead, she gripped Alex's hand tighter.

"Yeah… baby, I think… so," Piper replied quietly.

"Did you cum only by fucking me?" Piper asked, pulling herself on to her back to look at the brunette, and Alex was blushing a deep red.

"Shut the fuck up, Piper…" She mumbled, and then continued, "It's not my fault that you're so goddamn sexy."

Piper laughed as she placed a hand on Alex's cheek, "Did I turn you on so much that I didn't even have to do any work to get you off?" Piper asked, poking fun at Alex this time, and Alex's brows furrowed together as her cheeks continued to burn red.

"We are never ever talking about this. Ever!" Alex exclaimed, "Also I came like seven fucking times today, okay? I'm super sensitive right now, you dick."

Piper continued to laugh, "I gotta call Polly and-"

"FUCK OFF, PIPER! You are not telling _ANYONE _about what just happened!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey so here's a short chapter, haven't posted for this particular story in a while, so hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Alex walked into the club, following her beautiful blonde girlfriend. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as her best friend leaned in every couple seconds to whisper something in Pipers ear. It was annoying her to say the least, but the view of Piper's fine ass was keeping her attitude in check.

Piper had harassed her for an entire day to go out clubbing with her and her friend Polly. Alex was pulling the stubborn card and refused for hours until Piper climbed into her lap and pouted. She ground herself into the brunette, and at some point was whispering dirty things in her ear, but Alex couldn't quite concentrate on what the blonde was saying to her, as she dug her nails into Piper's hips.

Needless to say, Piper had won. Like always, and now as she watched her and Polly whisper to each other, she highly regretted giving in so easily. All for a night of hot, mind-blowing, at times crazy, sex. As Alex placed her hands on her girlfriends hips she seriously considered giving into the idea that maybe she needed help. A night with Polly was like a night in a horror-movie. She couldn't stand the blondes best friend, but she tolerated her for Pipers sake.

Parting the blondes hair to the side, Alex felt the blonde's hips vibrate for a second under her grasp, and as she placed her soft lips against the side of Piper's neck, she heard a soft whimper escape her lips.

"Ew, guys, gross!" Polly exclaimed immaturely, a little louder than necessary, "Get a fucking room…"

Alex's eyebrows furrowed together, as she turned to look Polly straight in the eye, "Hey Molly, how's that straight-girl envy going for you? Sure you don't wanna switch teams?"

Polly's cheeks flushed a deep red, and speechless she stormed off, Alex muttered over Piper's neck, "Finally, girl doesn't know how to take a fucking hint!"

Piper turned on the spot and slapped Alex's arm roughly, "Alex, that was mean! You better fucking apologize!"

"Hey, it's not my fault she's the one who's settled down for mediocre sex and a mundane life with hairy stinky guys, and it definitely isn't my fault she acts like a fucking five year old, Pipes!" Alex exclaimed rubbing her arm, pretending it hurt in the hopes to get sympathy from her girlfriend.

"Oh suck it up, Al, and just _try _to make nice with Polly… Please?" Piper pleaded, swatting Alex's arm harder a second time around.

Alex's tongue swiped over the front of her teeth once, as she glared down at the blonde, before responding, "Fine."

Walking over to the bar in a steady pace, leaving Piper behind, she ordered two double shots of vodka, and as the bartender handed them over, she downed them in one gulp. She knew she was being excessively stubborn, but she also knew that Piper dragged her out here when she knew well enough that Alex simply didn't want to spend a minute with the obnoxious wasp of a friend.

Ordering one more shot, and downing it fast, she finally made her way over to Piper's friend and grabbed her wrist gently, to which Polly turned and glared back at the raven haired girl in return.

"Look Polly-"

"Oh look, it knows my name!" Polly interrupted, facial expression turning into an overdramatic look of surprise.

"Will you please… just please shut the fuck up for a moment so I can fucking apologize!" Alex growled, letting go of her arm, "It's fucking rude to interrupt people, you need better manners, _Holly_!"

"Forget it," Polly exclaimed, moving away from Alex, and in response, Alex grabbed her arm again to which Polly ripped herself free from her grasp.

"No wait!" Alex exclaimed, inhaling deeply fidgeting with her glasses, "I know I can be an ass sometimes, and I'm sorry. Your super annoying in my opinion-"

"Oh for fuck…"

"Hear me out first before you storm off like a typical woman, Polly," Alex said, stepping closer, "Your super fucking annoying, but you are my girlfriend's best friend, and for that I'm thankful, because you make her happy. Can we please start tonight over again on a happy note? Just rewind and start over?"

Polly huffed for a second, and stepped closer to Alex, "Well… the only reason I like _you_ is because you make her happy too. I think you're a pretentious asshole, so fucking full of yourself I don't even know how you have friends, but…"

"But?" Alex asked, once Polly stopped mid-sentence.

"But you treat her right, and make her happy, and that's all I can ask from someone dating my best friend," Polly explained, sighing slightly.

Alex grinned at Polly and held out her hand for her to shake it and in response Polly pulled her in for a hug.

"Woah now, Holly, lay off the booze!" Alex exclaimed, patting her shoulder uncomfortably, "We aren't on 'hugging' terms quite yet."

Polly laughed at Alex's name screw up this time, and Alex laughed along with her, realizing maybe, just maybe, Polly wasn't that bad. Turning around to scout out where her girlfriend was, she gasped as she nearly walked right into her.

"You… just… how much of that did you hear?" Alex asked, cheeks flushing a shade of pink, and Piper giggled, moving closer to place a kiss on her lips.

"Enough to win you some points, babe," Piper mumbled in her ear, and Alex's eyes rolled slightly at this, causing her to purr, before Piper grabbed onto her arm and dragged her to the nearest bathroom.

"I'm proud of you for growing some balls and being the bigger person, Al," Piper explained as she continued to pull the brunette into a bathroom stall.

"Please don't say 'growing some balls' with me in the same sentence, total fucking mood killer there, Pipes," Alex muttered, scoffing at the blondes reaction. Rolling her eyes at Alex, she hiked the brunettes dress up slightly to reveal the sexy black lace thong.

"Mmm… some body was expecting many brownie points tonight," Piper muttered, placing her fingers in between Alex's hips and the flimsy material, and Alex giggled as she watched her girlfriend lower herself to face the brunettes center. Pulling the brunettes panties down, she lightly placed one of her legs over her shoulder.

In her heels, Alex had to reposition to keep herself from falling, and gasped as the blondes hot breath spread over her pulsing clit, and Piper grinned at her.

"Do you think you deserve this, or should I wait until we're home?" Piper seductively muttered, purposely blowing more air on her, causing Alex to whimper.

"Wha… No… I've been good, I deserve this, Piper!" Alex whined out, unable to stop herself from pushing her hips closer, catching the blonde off guard, and her lips bumped against her clit. Smiling devilishly down, Piper pushed her hips up against the stall wall roughly, causing Alex to groan.

"You have been pretty well behaved, I'll give you that much. But you were being quite a bitch earlier today, and there's no excuse for that, Al," Piper said forcefully, raising a brow as Alex whimpered louder this time around.

"Fucck, Piper… _please_…"

Piper giggled at the fact Alex was begging her at this point, and Alex blushed again, before Piper's tongue gently swiped over her clit once, causing her to jump and grab onto the back of the blonde's head to keep her there. Piper pushed her head against the brunettes grasp, and Alex groaned, letting go.

"Good girl. You know you won't get what you want by doing that… you're learning fast!"

"Fuuuck… off, Piper!" Alex moaned, as Pipers tongue swiped over her clit once again, "Ohhh… you're fuckin killing me here!"

Piper couldn't hold back the urge as her girlfriends growls made her insides stir about, and she plunged two fingers into Alex's hungry centre.

"Oh god, Piper!" Alex screamed, and placed a hand quickly over her own mouth as she heard the door open. The surprise caught her so off guard that she nearly fell over sideways, as someone closed a nearby stall door and latched the lock shut.

"_Do you think you can be quiet for a couple minutes, while I fuck you in here? We'll get caught if you can't!_" Piper whispered as she stood up to place her lips against the brunettes ear.

Pipers fingers pumped in and out of her as Alex tried with all her might to stay quiet, holding her breath and shutting her eyes tightly. Pipers thumb swiped over her clit suddenly, and Alex gasped, letting her hand fall from her mouth to grip onto the blondes shoulders tightly. Letting a quiet moan slip, Piper whipped her hand over the brunettes mouth quickly.

Pressing her lips against the brunettes neck, she bit down roughly, and Alex's eyes shot wide, open. The bathroom stall close by opened up again, and Piper moved away from the side of her neck to whisper again.

"_I want you to cum, Alex, and I want you to look me in the eyes as you do it_," Piper seductively whispered, "_Remember to be quiet now!"_

Any control Alex had over herself slowly drained to nothing as the sink turned on in the bathroom, and Alex allowed herself to moan out slightly, as her muscles clamped over and over again, on Piper's fingers, and Piper grabbed her chin and positioned her head to force her to look at her. Her muscles were still cramping around the intruding digits as they heard the door to the bathroom close behind their intruder.

"Holy fuck, Piper!" Alex moaned out loudly before screaming, "Oh GOD I'm CUMMING!"

Piper's ministrations sped up, and she pumped her fingers in a steady fast rhythm, helping Alex down from her build up. Alex pulled Pipers head close to hers, eyes never straying from her blue orbs, and as her muscles pulsed painfully around the blondes fingers once more, she pulled her in for a kiss.

Piper kissed her back forcefully, feeling the brunettes shaking form calm between the stall wall and her own body, and as she pulled her fingers out of the brunettes hot center she gasped.

"Turns out fucking in public is a huge turn on for you," Piper muttered, bringing her fingers up to show Alex her work. Her fingers were dripping wet, sticky with Alex's juices, "I made you squirt!"

Alex groaned and buried her face into the blondes chest, trying hard to hide her embarrassment, "Oh fuck…"

Piper brought her fingers to her mouth and licked up the brunettes juices eagerly, before kissing Alex, the taste of her on her tongue and Alex groaned, cheeks still burning from the mortification.

"Can we just go home now and pretend this didn't happen?" Alex muttered watching the blonde relish in the number she just did on her, "Fuck you, Piper, this did not happen!"

"Can't deny something that actually did happen, baby!" Piper exclaimed, joyfully as she placed the brunettes panties back in her hand.

"Fuck you Piper…." Alex muttered back.


End file.
